


Through Darkness We Find Light

by RedHawtMama01



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OOC Hatake Kakashi, OOC Namikaze Minato, OOC Uzumaki Naruto, Suicide Attempt, This is not cannon, Violence, mpreg through experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawtMama01/pseuds/RedHawtMama01
Summary: "Do you see it now Minato? I made you into who you are now; I am God!" The muffled sound of a gun shot pierced the otherwise silence of the night. The acrid copper smell of blood filled his senses, and the blood spattered face of Namikaze Minato split like a mad man. He watched the now lifeless body of his former "master" crumple to the floor."No Danzo, you were never close to a God. You were nothing but scum beneath my shoe, and now.. Now you'll never touch another child again. Your pet is mine now, and he sings far prettier for me than he ever did for you. Clean this mess up gentlemen. I have a wolf to unchain.." Minato dropped the revolver to the floor, adjusted the collar of his shirt as he passed three men standing by the door. He stopped and looked at one man in particular."Shikaku, make sure to call the servants in the main house to prepare for our arrival. It's time we clean house." Shikaku nodded and took out his cell phone to make the call. When the blonde got like this, it was best not to speak.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Characters, Hatake Kakashi/Original Male Characters, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Shisui/Hyuuga Hinata, other pairings to be tagged
Kudos: 12





	1. House Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> As promised to my beloved readers, here is the prologue to the new version of my Naruto Yakuza story. It's a bit on the darker side, and there will be some chapters with heavy trigger warnings. I'm also trying a new writing style, so let me know how it's working for all of you. And I have no beta, so if you're interested look me up on my discord! Link is embedded on my other works! Also, if you need me to translate my works into another language just let me know in the comments!

House Cleaning

His day started out like any other. Breakfast with “Master”, more work training so that he could one day take over the group, lunch in his office alone, field work, then finally time for dinner. Typical routine that he’d established at age 12 when he was first taken from the orphanage and brought to Master’s home. Although the job training was far different back then. He shuddered as he subconsciously rubbed the numerous scars littering his body.

Six years ago, his routine went completely off the rails at the appearance of a new pair of eyes. The child was deeply emaciated, filthy and covered in cuts and bruises. Arms and legs completely bandaged, though they were stained in blood and who knew what else. It was difficult to determine the child’s gender as their hair was past the shoulders and so caked and matted the color couldn’t be determined either.

(six years ago)

“This filthy urchin is now under your guidance, Minato. I can’t tell if he’s stupid or just a failure, but either way he needs to be humanized. No pet of mine will be this unruly. You are not allowed to have him in anyway. I will know if you do, and if you do you will take his place chained to my bed. You still hold that young beauty so treasure, Minato.” At his Master’s words, Minato fought back the wave of nausea that strikes him as his stomach lurches. The mere thought of once again warming Shimura Danzo’s bed had him ill.

“As you wish, Master. Before I will allow him in my private quarters he needs to be scrubbed within an inch of his life, deloused and hair cut. As he is now, I fear the room would become a biohazard.” Minato watched out of the corner of his eye as the boy snarled, flashing unusually sharp teeth and a single wild eye behind the part of his hair.

“Until he’s properly trained, he’s your responsibility now. You deal with it.” Dazo dismissed any complaints with that final sentence and left him with his new “student”. His heart went out to this poor boy, but he could not let his emotions show. Any sign of weakness and the demons would pounce. Every single person under Danzo’s thumb wanted the blonde dead, and none of them would hesitate if given the chance.

“Do you have a name, boy? Can you even speak?” He stayed seated behind his desk as he watched the kid glare at him from across the room. He looked ready to bolt at any moment, not that he would get far in his current condition.

“If escape is your goal, forget it. You missed your one chance to do so on the way here. My name is Minato, but you will address me as Sensei or Sir. Until Master comes to claim you, you are mine to control. Luckily for you, I’m not into men or little boys so I will never touch you in that manner. It will be my job to teach you how to properly behave. I have rules you will follow or you will be punished. You will wake when I do, eat when I do, bathe regularly, dress properly for your position, speak only when spoken to, and finally since you are to be a pet, you will sleep on the floor. I suppose Master will probably have you take your meals from the floor as well unless he specifies otherwise however, I shall not. Speak boy.” He waited for a short moment for a reply, and when he received none he stood from his seat. The boy tried to run, but Minato was on him before he could move. One of his large hands grabbed hold of the matted mess of hair and dragged the now screaming child to his desk.

At the desk, he threw the boy face down onto the surface. He jerked down the tattered shorts to bare the boy’s behind. Quickly he slid his belt from it’s loops on his slacks and commenced whipping the boy’s ass. After around ten good swings, the boy was a crying screaming mess on the desktop.

“Now, are you ready to speak or shall I give you more?” His anger was rising by the moment, and so was his patience. His arm pulled back to swing again, and the boy cried out.

“N-NO! No Sir! I-I speak.. Sorry..” The boy whimpered for a moment, trying to calm his own breathing before speaking again. “Kakashi. My name Kakashi.”

“Very good, before we leave for home I have some work to finish. Until I am done, you will sit on the floor over there. Behave or the punishment will be far worse the next time.” Minato used his grip on Kakashi’s hair and threw the boy to the floor followed by a harsh kick. Kakashi crawled across the room and curled up as small as he could make himself in the corner. Other than the occasional whimper, he remained still and quiet.

(present day)

Come to find out, Kakashi had also been 12. Now, he was 18 and had been promoted from Pet to Master’s whore. MInato had enjoyed time with the young man on many occasions, which had surprised him. He’d never before found himself attracted to those of the same sex, but something about Kakashi drew him in like a moth to a flame. Secretly, he was smitten with the teen and had plans to keep him for himself. 

These thoughts brought Minato to his current situation. He was having dinner with Master and several other group leaders. No one sitting at this table cared much for Danzo, but none could touch him because he was protected by the Kumichou, or the head of the main family. Minato hated that man as well, for he was the one who gave the younger Minato to Danzo in the beginning. 

“Tell me Danzo, how has Minato been since he was given to you? Since I see him present at this meeting, you finally listened to my orders pertaining to him?” This shocked Minato so much, it showed for a brief moment in his eyes. Had he been wrong to hate this man for so long? He would be patient and listen for himself. All eyes in the room looked from Sarutobi Hiruzen to Shimura Danzo, like watching a tennis match.

“Hmf. I have not nor will I ever give this street filth my clan name. He will be taking over should I die, however. I don’t trust any of the other incompetant underlings you’ve forced onto me. He’s proven himself to be a sufficient leader, and has even produced some loyal underlings of his own. The small group of people I’ve allowed him have managed to triple profit earnings from our weapons deals, clubs and casinos. Minato himself handles our prostitutes and loan offices.” Even praise from Danzo’s lips felt like a slap to the face. Under the table, he felt his hands tense into fists as he willed himself not to roll his eyes. Of course business was good under his control, he wasn’t skimming from the till like the old bastard. Hopefully they could get the proof soon.

Apparently, Sarutobi-sama could also read minds. He was currently glaring down his nose at Danzo, clearly pissed about something.

“I’ve seen the books he’s been keeping, thanks to my son. Just in the last six years, he’s more than tripled your own figures in all business dealings. Why such discrepancies in your own books, Shimura?” The old man’s voice was so cold, it sent chills down every spine in the room. Kakashi openly whimpered from his place in the corner. Again, Sarutobi’s eyes narrowed.

“Who is that, Minato?” Briefly stunned at being addressed, he didn’t have a chance to form a lie. So instead, he spoke the truth to the older man.

“His name is Kakashi. He’s been living in the house as Shurima-shishou's whore for the last few years. Originally he was tossed into my office as a Pet for shishou. I was to train him in proper etiquette and behavior. Sadly, only a handful of my lessons took. As to why he’s present for this meeting, Oyabun, I was not privy to that information.” Fear shook several at the table when Sarutobi literally shrieked in pure rage.

“THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT A FORMER SOLDIER’S SON?! Danzo, I overlooked many things from you because you were once my second in command and someone I considered my dearest friend. First you torture and berate the son of a former leader, and now.. No more. Both Minato and Kakashi will be removed from your traitorous hands. Be grateful I don’t have you killed for what you have done. Your title and rank will be transferred to Minato, along with all those under your banner. Since the home you currently reside in is your family home, I’ll allow you to remain there unless Minato wishes otherwise.” Sarutobi turned to look at the still shocked blonde for an answer. Minato mentally shook himself and gave the elder his full attention.

“Honestly Oyabun, I’d rather die than to return to my former prison. I only wish to retain my own men. All others are loyal only to Danzo. As for Kakashi, I would like to retain him as well. Danzo was unaware of this, but I personally trained Kakashi as an assassin. He would be a vital weapon to us and I would not want him falling into enemy hands.” Sarutobi nodded as if this was what he had wanted to begin with. He turned and spoke in hushed tones with his son. After a quick discussion, his attention returned to Minato.

“I will agree to both requests. As for where you and your men will stay, from this moment on you will take command of your father’s home. I leave the staff and clean up in your hands. Danzo was appointed caretaker of the house and grounds since he was supposed to be raising you to take it over. You have my deepest apologies, Minato. Should you need anything, you will come to me first, and if it is within my power, it will be done.” Minato gave a single nod at Sarutobi. It would take several years to build trust in this man, but the blonde knew that he needed to have that man’s power and influence on his side to accomplish what he wanted.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful once Danzo had been escorted from the grounds by Sarutobi’s own personal guards. Kakashi sat in seza on the floor with his head resting on Minato’s lap, quite content with the older man’s hand stroking through his spiky hair. No one spoke of it, as it seemed the silver haired teen was happiest where he was. Sarutobi’s son did ask as to why this was.

“Forgive my rudeness, Minato-dono. I am merely curious as to why the boy is calm like he is now. That position doesn’t appear comfortable at all.” Asuma bowed slightly and Minato waved him off with a smile.

“No offense taken, Asuma-kun. And please don’t be so formal with me. As I stated previously, Kakashi was placed in my care from the moment he was brought to the compound. Danzo may have used and abused him, but I was there to reassemble the pieces and stitch them back together. I tried numerous times to break him of this behavior, but he’s always been this way. I would almost say he was raised by dogs or wolves.”

Asuma grunted and glanced at his father, who nodded. What he said after, shook Minato to his core.

“In a way, I guess he was. Kakashi is the last known survivor of the Hatake family. His father, Hatake Sakumo, was one of the best soldiers under my father’s command before he took his position as Kumichou. The Hatake family, alongside the Inuzuka’s, were responsible for training our guard and attack dogs. Kakashi was only a toddler when his father killed himself. No one knew of this for a few years. By the time it was discovered, Kakashi was almost completely feral.”

Asuma looked away, unable to continue as he knew the rest of the story would enrage the man seated in front of him. Instead, Hiruzen spoke up.

“ In an attempt to rehabilitate him, I placed him in the hands of someone I thought could be trusted. The things he did to that boy were unspeakable. I believe he called it experimentation. I have yet to read the files on what all was actually done to him. I will have them transferred to you first thing in the morning. I have a feeling a good part of his current behavior has to do with the experiments that were performed on him.”

Minato took several deep breaths to try and calm himself. It would not do to kill the old bastard with so many armed guards in the same room. Asuma had a similar look in his eyes when he glared at his father. There was more to this story that wasn’t being said, and he had a feeling the younger man knew what his father was leaving out. He would interrogate him later. For now, he had more important matters to address. First and foremost was getting Kakashi somewhere safe and away from Danzo’s reach.

“Oyabun, I am truly grateful for your honesty on this matter. I implore your generosity once more, and ask if you perhaps allow myself and Kakashi safe haven in your compound tonight. I will take care of everything else tomorrow, but I do not feel it wise to try and return to Danzo’s home until then. I have no doubt he would try to kill us both for this.”

“Of course, Minato. If you give a list of things you need to Asuma, I will see to it that you have them before we arrive at the main house.”

“All we need are our clothing. Kakashi has only a few changes of clothes but I will see to his needs once we are settled. For now, he can use some of my own. I thank you for your hospitality Oyabun, and for your help in this situation Asuma-kun. I’ll need to get Kakashi to a doctor as soon as possible. Danzo used drugs to “train” him, and sadly he now needs them to maintain a sense of normalcy. Without them, he will need medical attention immediately. I have enough with me for tonight and in the morning.”

Both Sarutobi men nodded and Hiruzen stood and summoned his guards.

“As soon as we reach the house, contact Tsunade and have her come out for a house visit. Make sure she brings her portable blood testing supplies. Genma, you will escort Minato and Kakashi to the guest house and station your most trusted men as their guards for the night. See to it the guest house is properly stocked with anything they may need.”

The guards nodded once and vanished to follow their orders. Asuma whispered into an earpiece and more guards entered the room. They formed a wall around the Kumicho, who motioned for Minato to accompany them. The blonde stood and lifted Kakashi into his arms. Several stares met him but a single glare forced them all to look away. No one needed to know the teen was completely out of it. He had to be tranquilized when Dazo started shouting and trying to get at them.

Together, they moved as a single unit until they were split and settled into two separate vehicles. In the car Minato and Kakashi got into, he spotted the guard Hiruzen had addressed as Genma. He looked to be close to the same age as Minato, perhaps slightly older. Choosing to wait for the man to introduce himself, Minato laid Kakashi out on the seat and cradled the teen’s head on his lap to continue stroking his fingers through the silky smooth silver strands.

“My apologies for the rudeness of some of my teammates. They aren’t very accepting of alternative lifestyles. The name’s Shiranui Genma, and in case you were wondering, I’m older than you by about five years give or take. I had the pleasure of knowing your father actually, he was my teacher and the first Oyabun I ever served under.  
I seriously doubt Sarutobi will tell you anything, so if you have questions about your history come to me.”

Minato huffed and looked out the window as they drove. He remained silent for a while, but his curiosity got the better of him. He had to get some answers to a few questions he’d always had.

“If my father was the leader, why did I end up in an orphanage and then under Danzo’s rein?”

“That is both easy and hard to answer. Your father was taking your mother to the hospital since she was having complications. Unfortunately, someone tipped off one of his many enemies as to where he was going. They were hit head on and he was killed instantly. Your mother lasted long enough to reach the hospital and deliver you. Since no one from the family was present, you were sent to an orphanage until someone could claim you.  
Someone at the hospital didn’t want you being found, so they declared you had died as well. No one even knew you were there until Danzo claimed he’d seen you there when he was looking for a child to adopt. Hiruzen allowed Danzo to take you in under the guise he would be adopting you and raising you to take over the family one day as you were meant to do.”

“Danzo wanted the position for himself, so he tried to turn me into a pet instead. Now it all makes sense. Did Hiruzen know what Danzo had been doing to us? He didn’t seem so surprised at dinner.”

“I won’t lie to you kid, he knew all along. As long as Danzo didn’t outright kill you two or eventually went along with his plan, he was content to let him do as he pleased in the meantime. I’m sure you noticed some of the none to pleased looks on Asuma’s face?”

“Yes, I take it he wasn’t informed of Danzo’s activities nor his father’s acceptance of it?”

“Pretty much. Asuma hates his father and wants nothing to do with the family. Neither do his siblings for that matter. Once it had been discovered that you were still alive, they all made a pact to make sure you stayed that way until you were ready to take over. 

Hiruzen was trying to groom Asuma into taking his place, but Asuma refused when the time came for him to do so. Now the old man is close to his deathbed and he’s desperate, hence why he finally took action and chose you over Danzo. I’ll warn you now kid, there’s a war coming to your doorstep. 

Every branch family under the Sarutobi banner will be gunning for your head, as well as Danzo. My advice for you, find your father’s allies and reform those ties. Build an army you can trust and learn how to play the system well. You’ll have the Sarutobi siblings on your side, as well as myself and some of my own men.”

“I will heed your advice, Genma-san. Unfortunately, I have neither the funds nor the influence that my father had. It will take time to build those things, time I’m afraid we no longer have.”

“I heard Doc tell Asuma the old man has a few years left to live. Do what you can on your end, we’ll help where we can. Another piece of advice, no one on the council will accept you having a male partner. Find a woman you can trust, marry her and produce an heir. That will cement Hiruzen’s choice for putting you on the throne so to speak.  
Once you have the position, you can do what you want with who you want and no one can refute it.”

“I had already begun preparations for that very thing, but I won’t put that plan into motion until after Kakashi is seen by this doctor. I have some questions I hope they can answer about him.”

Sensing the conversation was now closed, Genma nodded and focused all attention on the road. They drove in peaceful silence the rest of the way to the main compound. Genma pulled the car onto a side drive that snaked around to the back of the compound, and stopped next to a rather large home. Grabbing the key, he exited the vehicle and came around to open the door. Kneeling down, he offered to take Kakashi until Minato was out so as not to disturb the slumbering beauty.

Grateful but weary, he gently shifted Kakashi into Genma’s arms and kept his gaze on the other man until he was completely out of the car and standing. Genma transferred Kakashi just as gently back to the blonde, then quietly shut and locked the car. He gestured to the door and Minato followed behind him into the guest house.

When the light illuminated the foyer, Minato was in awe of the sheer size and elegance of the place. The flooring was stamped concrete made to look like hardwood and had been polished to shine like marble. The walls were a soft muted gray with a darker stained wood trim to match the color of the floor. Paintings and other wall hangings were littered around the entryway and led into the main rooms of the house.

“The kitchen is to the left of this main hall, the living and dining areas are to the right. Follow that staircase to the top and it empties onto another hall. There are three bedrooms with connecting bathrooms. My partner took the liberty of stocking all three rooms, so choose whichever best suits your needs. We stay in the apartment above the garage, but tonight I’ll be staying down here. 

If you need anything, there’s a phone on the bedside table in every room that ties directly to the main house. Just press the press zero to reach the kitchen staff, someone is always on duty there. If you need me or there’s an emergency, just hit the red button and I’ll be right there.”

“I thank you, Genma. For now, there is only one thing I need to ask of you. Can you assist me in getting Kakashi settled into bed for the night? I need to shower but having you watch over him while I do is too much.”

“Nonsense. It’s quite literally my job to keep an eye on you both. I’ll put you both in the middle room. There’s a sofa in there that sits near the foot of the bed, I can just sit there and keep an eye on him until you’re done. This place often doubles as a safe house, so there’s no windows that are visible from the outside. 

Later on, I’ll show you the escape hatches in case you need to make a quick get away. For now, let’s get him settled into bed.”

Genma led the way up the stairs and opened the door to the room he told Minato about. He entered first, turning on the lights and doing a quick but thorough search of the room. Finding nothing, he gestured for Minato to enter. While he was assisting the blonde get the teen undressed, his cell phone chimed, alerting them that he had a message. He paused a moment to check it, seeing it was a text from his partner, Raido.

“Is it alright that I make a call? My partner is on perimeter patrol and needs to check in with his report.”

“Of course, I can finish here.”

“Thank you. Once his patrol is finished, he’ll come here to introduce himself to you. Fair warning, he has scars on his face. Courtesy of Danzo, try not to stare and be mindful not to ask questions. He’ll tell you about them eventually but, well you know what Danzo has done so you probably get why.”

“I do very well. I have my own scars from that bastard that I don’t like having discussed. Unless he decides to share his story, I will not pry. And until he feels comfortable enough around the two of you, he won’t speak either way. Make your call, Genma-san. I will finish tending to Kakashi and when you return, I will freshen up.”

Genma agreed, and stepped out into the hall. He quickly dialed the number and waited for Raido to answer after the proper amount of rings. One ring meant there was trouble, two meant there was a possible disturbance but no alarm, and three meant all was quiet. On the third ring, the call was answered.

“It’s cold as hell out here Genma, and looks like it might rain. How long is my patrol shift again?”

Genma snorted a laugh and shook his head at his partner’s antics.

“Raido, it’s barely been twenty minutes since your shift started. Stop whining and give your report, I’m on the clock too.”

“Yeah yeah, you get the cushy jobs. Nothing to report except numb toes and the real possibility of hypothermia setting in. How are the kids doing honey? They giving you any trouble?”

“Not at all darling! They’re positively angels! Tell me dearest, has our resident Hime arrived yet? I have a feeling neither of these boys will be with us much longer. I’m not sure how long the youngest will stay under the influence of whatever blondie gave him either.”

“Yeah I saw her truck pull in not three minutes ago. I imagine she’s getting grilled by Asuma before she comes to you. I’ll alert you as soon as I see her approaching. Raido out.”

“Thanks BooBear! I’ll be waiting by the phone for your text.”

Raido quickly ended the call before Genma could get anymore ridiculous, while Genma just laughed and pocketed his phone. He was still chuckling when he went back into the room. Kakashi was now under the covers on the bed with Minato sitting beside him, whispering soothing words as the younger man whimpered. Genma quirked an eyebrow when Minato’s gaze slipped towards him, and it seemed the man got the gist of what he was asking.

“The dose on the tranqs I gave him earlier was weak, and he’s starting to wake up. He’s not yet familiar with where we are so he’s a bit disoriented at the moment. Once he’s more alert, I’ll introduce you to him so he doesn’t panic and try to attack you. Danzo often drugged him and locked him in the room with strangers. It never ended well for him.”

“Understood. I’m beginning to think Raido, my partner, would have been a better choice for watching over the kid. They have more in common than I thought. I may go ahead and assign Raido to be Kakashi's full time guard. Should I step out until your ready for me?"

Minato was beginning to like Genma more and more by the second. The man had no problem answering his questions, even if they don't paint a pretty picture about the current family head. He was also understanding of Kakashi. For now, he would put tentative trust in the man.

"That won't be necessary as long as I'm in the room with you. Stop pretending to sleep Kakashi. We have a guest and you're being rude."

Minato's voice was stern, yet gentle. He spoke almost as if to reassure a frightened animal. Kakashi peeked up at the blonde with an annoyed glare.

"Can't meet and greet wait until after food? I'm not really in the mood to meet my next target on an empty stomach."

"Kakashi mind your tone. Genma-san is not your next target. Oyabun has left us in his care and you will behave yourself. He has gained a small amount of my trust, so there is no need to harm him. I am going to freshen up and get ready for bed, Genma will sit here and keep an eye on you.

Be polite and formally introduce yourself to him. And no biting."

"Shall I get the muzzle too? Fine fine I'll be a good little mutt. Did you really have to tranq me? I fucking hate the way my body won't work right after."

Minato raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's foul language and the silver haired teen cringed back with a mumbled apology. The blonde stood and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

Kakashi waited until he heard the shower running, then he looked at the stranger in the room. His dark singular eye roved the man before his lip curled in a snarl.

"You lay a hand on him and I'll rip your damn throat out. He's mine."

"Easy now, I have no interest in him like that. I have someone already, you'll meet him later if you like. Radio is currently out on patrol. As Minato-kun said, my name's Genma. I'm the head of security for the Oyabun."

"If you're the head of his personal security, why are you babysitting us?"

"I chose to. Given the circumstances and delicate nature of the situation you two are in, I felt it best if my partner and I were the ones guarding you two. Minato is not well liked among some of the others. Nor are they accepting of your unique relationship."

"That's a pretty way of saying they don't like faggots. Tch let am try something, they'll be a pile of blood and scraps when I'm done with them. Minato is MINE. Mine to fuck, mine to kill. He's my handler and my lover and I don't care who knows it. 

And don't think I didn't hear what you said in the car. I've been awake the whole time. I won't allow some bitch to share his bed either. I'll kill anything with a cunt that comes near him. Danzo tried that very thing and he got more than he bargained for."

"If you heard the conversation, then you should understand the gravity of what's at stake here. The only way he can claim what's rightfully his, is to gain allies and produce an heir."

"Then he can donate his jizz for the turkey baster method or adopt. Either way is fine with me, but he ain't bedding some filthy bitch. Someone's approaching, two humans. Male, smells like you. Female, smells like antiseptic."

"Raido and Doc Tsunade. Can you tell how far out they are?"

"Hn, about 5 kilometers north east, depending on wind direction and speed I'd estimate them to be here in about five minutes or so."

"Well then hopefully your handler waits on your punishment until the doctor leaves. And I need to work out what punishment Raido needs for not telling me she was here. Excuse me, gentlemen."

Genma leaves the room and heads downstairs to greet his partner and the doctor. Minato stands in the door to the bathroom and the sight of him has Kakashi near drooling. Pale skin marked with years of abuse, pulled taught over rippling carved muscle and placed on display with water forming rivulets over those sumptuous lines. 

Sleep pants hung low over narrow hips, crisp lighting bathed the assortment of colorful ink that decorated nearly every inch of the blonde. Kakashi traced the path of one droplet from Minato's water darkened hair as it trailed over the dips and angles of his chest and abdomen. He whimpered as it disappeared underneath the band of the man's pants.

"We will discuss your words after our guests retire for the night and the doctor leaves us. I am disappointed in your behavior tonight Kakashi, and as soon as we're alone I will punish you. However, what you said about me being yours.."

"I meant it and no matter what punishment I get for it, I won't take it back. You're mine!"

The growl that rumbled through Kakashi's chest, sent flames down Minato's spine and back up to his eyes. The possessive tone in the teen's voice made him shudder and a tightness pull in his loins. Best to tread carefully until they were alone.

"I would never allow you to take it back, love. Do remember that as much as I am yours, you are mine. No one else can touch you ever again. Now behave yourself for the doctor. She'll want to take some blood from you, so do not bite her."

Kakashi rolled his visible eye, hiding the scarred half of his face behind his hair. With a pertinent whine, the teen buried his face in the pillow. He hated doctors and he really hated needles. Minato chuckled and swatted Kakashi's plush cheeks. The boy yelped and turned to glare over his shoulder.

A sudden knock on the door alerted the two that Raido and the doctor had arrived. Kakashi whimpered again and clambered to hide his face in Minato’s neck. He didn’t like anyone other than Minato seeing his face, and would normally have it hidden behind a mask. He calmed instantly when a strong large hand began absently combing through his hair. He felt more than heard Minato’s deep baritone voice rumble out a greeting to their new guests.

“You may enter. Hello again Genma, who might these two be? Kakashi, stop being rude. Your mask is on the bathroom counter go get it.”

The teen shot up and into the bathroom, the door slamming behind him. Minato sighed and shook his head. They would need to have a long talk later about his attitude pertaining to new people. The blonde stood and gestured to the room, beckoning the others to enter and have a seat. He didn’t bother to grab a shirt or his usual robe, if these people were offended by his bare chest, then they could get over it.

“Thanks for seeing us, kid. The knockout blonde to my left is Senju Tsunade-sensei, the resident doctor for the main family. Quite frankly, she’s the only doctor I would trust in this case. The sexy as sin brunette to my right, (oof that hurt) is Raido. He brought with him the files Hiruzen-sama told you about at dinner.

I do believe Tsunade-sensei has already read through them at some point so she is already fully aware of why she’s here. Given the classified nature of the contents in that file, and the fact that Shimura Danzo is involved, whether or not Raido stays during the discussion is completely up to Kakashi and yourself.”

Kakashi all but kicked the bathroom door down before returning to Minato’s side. He looked over the others in the room with an annoyed glare until he spotted Raido. As if he possessed a sixth sense for detecting others like him, he zeroed in on the older man. As if in a trance, he felt himself pulled towards him and was instantly in his lap. He whimpered and nuzzled Raido’s scarred neck.

When Raido didn’t throw Kakashi to the floor and point a gun at him, Genma nearly had a heart attack. When his partner merely grunted and allowed the behavior, he stopped breathing all together. He felt the stunned stares and sighed before calmly explaining what was happening.

“Danzo was once in league with a man by the name of Orochimaru. He was a twisted man who believed he could create the ultimate weapon by merging animalistic behaviors with humans. He would experiment on children, the younger the better in his eyes. The bastard would splice strands of animal DNA with human DNA, as well as transplanting organs, bone and other types of tissue from different predator species and implanting them into his human subjects.

My guess is all that information is in those files. I was one of his earliest experiments, hush Gen. If it helps these two understand, I don’t mind telling my own story. Fortunately for me, the experiments Orochimaru performed on me didn’t take. I was deemed a failure and tossed out when I was about 15. Since Danzo preferred to play with younger boys, he used me in his illegal underground fighting ring. 

Apparently, Kakashi here seems to be able to sense our similarities from those experiments. This tells me Orochimaru succeeded with him, which concerns me on many levels. Judging by your expression, Hime, you know something about it too.”

The blonde doctor groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She nodded her head and looked over to Minato. He could see the concern and the warning in her eyes. Whatever she was about to say was obviously something he wasn’t supposed to hear. He gave a nod for her to continue, and she proceeded to explain in further detail, just what happened to Kakashi.

“Orochimaru had already succeeded in his research to merge animal traits into humans. The experiments he performed on Kakashi, were to see if he could replicate the same results repeatedly. He was also testing a hypothesis he had about certain animal species. These particular experiments were sanctioned and funded by Danzo.”

Tsunade stopped herself from going any further into this topic, and it irked Minato to no end. Then it dawned on him when he felt Kakashi crawl into his lap and bury his face into the crook of Minato’s neck. He felt wetness hit his bare shoulders and heard the faint whimpers, muffled by his skin. He carefully wrapped his arms around Kakashi, placing one hand on the teen’s back and one threading his fingers into soft silver locks on the back of his head.

“No matter what information Tsunade-sensei gives me, it won’t change anything. If you don’t want others to know, then I will have Genma and Raido leave the room. It’s your decision, love.”

He kept his voice low and continued soothing the distraught teen in his lap. He hadn’t seen Kakashi this upset in all the time he’d known him. He felt torn between putting a stop to the discussion and allowing it to continue. On one hand, he needed to know this information in order to better care for his younger lover. Then again, if the information was this terrible it may be best they didn’t know.

As if sensing his turmoil, Kakashi spoke up.

“It’s k. She can say it, but you’ll hate me after. Danzo hated me cuz I’m broken. Is why he threw me away in the end.”

This set off so many alarms in his mind and set his blood to boil. He tightened his hold on Kakashi and looked to Tsunade.

“Explain, quickly. What you say will determine how many people pay for the crimes committed against Kakashi, as well as Raido and however many more children those bastards touched.”

“You won’t be able to get your hands on Orochimaru. He’s protected by Hiruzen as well as the council. He, along with your father and myself were the first three. Your father became Oyabun, Orochimaru was the head of development and research, and I was his assistant until I finished medical school and became a doctor. 

To put it bluntly, Orochimaru swapped out nearly every one of Kakashi’s internal organs with those of a wolf. Almost every drop of blood in his veins is wolf’s blood. The part I was hesitating on sharing, is also the most baffling of all and the reason Danzo funded the research in the first place. 

Orochimaru successfully implanted female reproductive organs from a wolf into Kakashi’s body. In his research, Orochimaru claimed the organs to be fully functional and that breeding would be possible, if the right conditions were met..”

Kakashi growled in warning and Tsunade immediately stopped talking.

“Bastard tried. Every night he tried. Then he got mad at me when the doc told him he was sterile. Started passing me around to his underlings. When it still didn’t work… Where the scars came from. Said I was broken, defective. Said I was useless to him so he threw me away.

Drugs fixed it. Drugs kept me broken. Can’t stop, can’t let it work. No no no no no…”

Minato stood and left the room, carrying Kakashi with him. A icy glare kept the others seated and quiet. He closed and locked the door to one of the other bedrooms, leaving the light turned off. In this room there was an antique wingback chair that was wide enough to seat two people. Minato sat down and adjusted Kakashi in his lap so the teen was facing him.

He brought a hand up and pulled the mask away before brushing away silver hair. He wanted to see his lover’s eyes when he spoke to him.

“Open your eyes and look at me Kakashi. Good. You are not broken, you are not useless. You are mine, do you hear me? I don’t take broken useless people to my bed, nor into my heart. I will do anything and everything for you, love. Tell me what would help you heal. What will bring you back to me?”

Kakashi whimpered and licked his lips. He didn’t think anything would ever be able to heal him, not really. The only thing he really wanted aside from to stay at Minato’s side, was Danzo’s bloody head. So, that’s what he told Minato.

“His head. I want his bloody head. Want to stay with you, kill for you, protect you. Mine mine mine…”

Minato growled and viciously claimed Kakashi’s lips. Sharp teeth nicked his lip and he could taste the sharp metallic tang of his own blood. Kakashi must have tasted it too, because the moan he released was pure sin. He rolled his body against Minato’s, trying desperately to get the blonde to give in.

Minato stilled the teen’s movements with a slap on his hip.

“No Kakashi. Behave. You know full well we have to let the doctor check you over. I want to make sure those drugs you’ve been taking haven’t caused irreparable damage to your body. Now, be good and let's go back. After Tsunade is finished, you will stay here and sleep, while I go and clean house. Will you be my good boy and wait for me? If you do, I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

Kakashi nodded enthusiastically and kissed Minato again, licking the cut on the blonde’s lip to make more drops of blood flow onto his tongue. Minato smirked into the kiss and allowed his lover a few moments more before fixing his mask back in place and leading him back to the other room.

“Forgive our rudeness. Tsunade-sensei, I want a full examination of Kakashi. Please include a complete blood work up as well. He’s been taking those drugs for the last six years, I want to make sure they haven’t caused his body any harm that can’t be reversed. Then I need to make some phone calls while Kakashi sleeps.”

No one questioned him, and a sense of fear settled heavy in the room. Minato assisted Kakashi in removing the bandage tape from around his arms so that Tsunade could access his veins. The doctor sighed and stood up and carefully approached the two. She sat her kit on the bedside table and slowly reached in to pull out a basic syringe and a needle packet, four test tubes with labels already on the side. 

“To make this go quicker for you, and be as painless as possible, we’ll do this on the left arm. I’m going to insert the needle and then just attach the vials until each one is filled. I’d rather not have to sedate you as it will interfere with the blood tests, so what will make you feel more comfortable?”

“Just do it lady. I hate doctors and needles, but if I want to be left alone then I have to deal with it. Do it as quick as you can, and try not to touch me too much either.”

Tsunade set to work, and he years of training and experience paid off in this one moment. With one stick, the needle was in and by the time Kakashi noticed she had started, she was done drawing his blood. He blinked and a shy tiny smile appeared on his face. Tsunade was quite proud of herself for not looking smug, instead she returned the smile. A quick swipe of an alcohol pad, some cotton and tape later and they were done with the hard part.

After that, it was a series of questions with some light touching over Kakashi’s joints. She listened to his lungs as he breathed, and had Minato feel over Kakashi’s chest and ribs for any abnormalities in the bone. A few hours later, she was finished with the check up and a timer went off. Tsunade checked her cell phone and sure enough the results were rady.

“The good news is there’s no serious damage to his vital systems. However, if he continues to take those drugs, they will eventually cause his body to shut down. The other news can be bad or not depending on how you look at it. If he stops taking the drugs and his body is able to fully purge them from his system, he could likely be able to reproduce. However, the strain it would likely put on his body could cause serious irreversible damage. Meaning even if you managed it once, it would never happen again without killing him. 

I don’t think Orochimaru was able to finish his research before Danzo took custody of him. I also took the liberty to test his white blood cell count to check for any possible infections or cancers. You can both relax, he’s perfectly healthy. I do want to have you bring him in at some point for a series of xrays and scans. I’m concerned about a wheezing I heard in his lungs. Since there’s no sign of infection, I won’t worry too much about it right now.

Let me know if you decide to stop the drugs. I can set him up on a medication that will help flush them out of his system and calm down the withdrawal symptoms. Genma and Raido have my number if you need me for anything. Goodnight boys.”

Tsunade packed up her supplies and disposed of the trash and used needle. Raido escorted her out of the house and back to her vehicle. Minato was relieved that Kakashi was healthy, and he was determined to keep him that way. He looked over to Genma and gave a nod. The older man returned it and left the room already on his phone. Minato helped Kakashi get into bed and kissed his forehead.

“Be a good boy and stay here. Raido-kun will stay here with you since you seem comfortable with him. None of that, I know it isn’t like that. I’m glad you have someone you can connect with, perhaps he can be a friend for you. Don’t fret about what Tsunade-sensei told us either, we’ll worry about that another day. Get some sleep love, I’ll be back soon.”

Minato accepted the kiss Kakashi had for him and tucked the teen into the bed. He left the lamp on so Kakashi could see to use the bathroom, and left the room. Genma met him in the hall. 

“Raido called and said there’s two car loads of people here saying they’re friends of yours. Can you verify?”

“Yes, I’ll take care of it. Two of them will be staying to keep watch of the house. It’s nothing personal, but I would feel better with the added protection. Plus Kakashi knows and trusts these men, knows to listen to them.”

“No offense taken, man. I’d have suggested that very thing had I thought of it. Raido is already on his way back though so I’m afraid your men will have to..”

Genma almost shrieked when two black forms dropped down from the roof of the guest house. He prayed no one noticed, it’s been a while since someone got the drop on him. Literally. The two forms turned out to be two very attractive men, and it seemed they were with Minato’s underlings.

“Izumo, Kotetsu. Report.”

“Oyabun’s guards are pretty decent, but there’s plenty of holes on the south wall. No worries boss, we covered 'em. Izu and I will stay with our team, Shi-kun is having a cuddle session with Kashi. I seriously doubt there’s anyone out there dumb enough to disturb an Uchiha’s nap. Tachi and Iru are holding positions outside the compound and waiting for your orders.”

“Who’s driving? Please don’t tell me it’s Obito.”

“Thankfully no. He’s at home with Hina-chan, he’s got his phone in case we need back up though. Izu felt it best if he stayed back and held down the fort while the rest of us came here. What’s the plan boss?”

“Plan? Why Ko, I figured you would have figured when I told you to bring the hounds and guns. We’re going hunting for snakes. Ko and Izu, meet Genma. You met his partner Raido at the gates I’m sure. They are here to keep an eye on Kakashi by orders from Oyabun. For now, they have point unless they do something to betray my trust. In that case, you know what to do. Again, nothing personal Genma.”

Genma shook his head with a smirk that said he was enjoying this more and more.

“Don’t sweat it kid. I’ll actually be happy to hand over the assignment to them and just hang out here for appearances. I texted you some coordinates of one particular snake den you’ll want to hit. Happy hunting, Minato-san. Take that car behind you. Oyabun said it was yours to use as needed. Bring back some souvenirs for me would ya?”

Minato grinned and Kotetsu smirked. This man was proving to not only be trustworthy, but would make a great addition to the crew. Minato signaled for the men to resume their positions and started walking towards the car. Genma called out to him and tossed the keys over. In mere moments he was in the car and driving towards the gate. Quickly he connected his phone to the car’s speaker system and put in a call to the car the others came in. He was pleasantly surprised to hear his best friend’s voice.

“Took you long enough blondie. Where are you anyway?”

“Glad to hear your voice Shikaku. I’m in the blue Mercedes coupe coming through the gate. I take it you’re in the Land Rover?”

“Yep that’s us. Got a location for us boss?”

“How many are with you?”

“You got me, the gruesome twosome, Shi-kun, Mama Tsu, Chouza, Brainiac, Bug Man, Papa Uchiha, Mama Uchiha, Crow, Dolphin, Yoshi tagged along with RinRin for medical and that’s about it.”

“The twosome is hanging back so you take your truck and follow me. Have the others scatter and hunt down Danzo’s underlings. No one lives in Shikaku.”

“Understood boss, I’ll relay the orders. Yoshi radio the coordinates Blondie sent me to Mama Tsu and the others. Anything else boss?”

“Yes, do keep up. Don’t want you getting lost again.”

Minato pushed his foot down on the gas and shifted quickly through the gears, and suddenly the little blue car was nothing but a streak in the night. He could hear Shikaku cursing as he accelerated his big SUV. The tank of a truck was built for defense not speed, it was huge and armored making it heavy. At their speeds, it took no time at all for them to reach Danzo’s fortress. Minato pulled over and waited for Shikaku to reach him. The back door was already opened and a hand was stuck out waiting for him.

With a grin, he took the hand and jumped into the backseat. Chouza slapped Minato on the shoulder with his enormous hands.

“Been a while Minato. You need to drop by soon for dinner, Reina misses you! Okay Shikaku, don’t let that gate scare you. I’m sure this old girl can handle it.”

“Cho, this is a vehicle not a battering ram! Yoshi can you hack it? Okay okay stupid question. Open says me!”

Minato laughed with Chouza and Yoshino. He’d missed this, it had been too long since he’d been out on the field. As they pass through the gate, the sides of the SUV are peppered with bullets that ricochet off the armor. It makes Minato realize he’s unarmed.

“Cho, got me a piece of some kind? I stormed out so fast I didn’t grab my side arms.”

“Of course I do! It’s why they call me Candyman, I have all the sweets. Open that bag at your feet and take what you like. There’s ammo in the other one.”

Minato opened the first bag and his eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. Yoshino passed him a vest and shoulder holster, which he quickly put on. He loaded both holders with two desert eagle .50 cal handguns and strapped the extra ammo to his belt. Satisfied that he was fully armed now, Minato turned his eyes to the view in front of them. They were quickly coming up on the main house. Gravel flew as Shikaku threw the emergency brake and swung the massive truck around to stop sideways at the main door.

All together they dropped down from the vehicle as their back up parked all around them and did the same. Minato stood grinning like a maniac as he addressed his men.

“Alright here's the plan. It’s open season boys and girls. No limits, spare no one. The only one off limits to everyone but me is Danzo, the rest are yours. Yoshi, I want you to sit this one out. I know how you feel about kids, but we can’t risk it this time. I want you working his finances. Liquidate all his assets into cash and transfer it to our slush fund account. Think you can handle that for me beautiful? Excellent! Once every last person is dead, we torch the house. I want nothing left of this compound or the nightmares it’s caused so many people.

Get going kiddies.”

The crowd scattered with a battle cry. The sound of screams, the smell of fear, that sweet tang of blood in the air. Minato rolled his neck with a crack, his eyes darkened. He took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one, took a drag and started walking to the door. He stepped across the bloody floor and over the numerous bodies laying all around. He suddenly began humming a random tune he remembered from one of those Japanese cartoons Kakashi liked.  
The blonde’s body already knew exactly where to go, had walked this path over a million times over the span of his life. Go left of the stairs, take the hidden door behind the wall panel, follow the curve of the tunnel, take the stairs at the end of the hall all the way down. Pull the left wall light, enter the middle door and stay to the left of the empty room until you reach the mosaic in the center. Pull the light cord and take the elevator down.

The sound of his Italian leather dress shoes clacked on the stone floor. He could hear Danzo crying out for his guards. Minato tilted his head to the side as he watched them approach. His smirk widened, sinister and pure ice. He didn’t bother with the guns, these idiots were no match for him. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a couple throwing daggers. Without stopping, he walked right into the middle of the guards. One dagger was lodged into the eye of one man, another slit the throat of the second man. He put his cigarette out in another man’s eye before snapping his neck with a quick twist. By the time he reached the door at the back of the room, all four guards were dead on the floor.  
Minato shot the door knob off and kicked the door in. He stepped in and was greeted by his former Master.

"Do you see it now Minato? I made you into who you are now; I am God!" The muffled sound of a gun shot pierced the otherwise silence of the night. The acrid copper smell of blood filled his senses, and the blood spattered face of Namikaze Minato split like a mad man. He watched the now lifeless body of his former "master" crumple to the floor.

"No Danzo, you were never close to a God. You were nothing but scum beneath my shoe, and now.. Now you'll never touch another child again. Your pet is mine now, and he sings far prettier for me than he ever did for you. Clean this mess up gentlemen. I have a snake to behead." Minato dropped the pistol to the floor, adjusted the collar of his shirt as he passed three men standing by the door. He stopped and looked at one man in particular.

"Shikaku, make sure to call the servants in the main house to prepare for our arrival. It's time we clean house." Shikaku nodded and took out his cell phone to make the call. When the blonde got like this, it was best not to speak. 

Minato left his men to take care of the mess. On his way back out of the house, he could smell the kerosine being poured throughout the house. The warmth of a quickly spreading flame eased his tense muscles, and his smile only got wider. Back in the SUV, his phone rang. 

“Yes Tsume-san?”

“We hit every location you sent us kiddo. Unfortunately, by the time we reached the last one it was empty.”

“So the snake got away then. He must have been tipped off by one of Danzo’s men when we pulled in. Oh well, we’ll get him later. Besides, the best way to kill a snake is to cut off it’s head. I have a feeling Orochimaru was only acting on his master’s orders anyway. Go home and call an emergency family summit. It’s time I took my rightful position. Call me back tomorrow with the details.”

“You got it, Minato. Did you manage to get Sarutobi to tell you the truth?”

“Not really, but a man named Genma did.”

“Oh, he’s still alive then? We hadn’t heard from him in a while and had feared he was dead. Must’ve been too hot to talk for a bit. Let him know he has new orders. He’ll know what to do after that. Good luck kid.”

“I don’t believe in luck, but thanks all the same Tsume-san. Give Hana and that newest boy of yours my love.”

He ended the call and sat silent until the others returned to the truck. Shikaku started the engine and glanced in the mirror to meet ice blue.

“Are we going back for that car?”

“No, that won’t be necessary. I’m sure the police are on their way here, and I don’t wish to be here when they arrive. Take me back to Oyabun’s guest house tonight. If I’m still gone when Kakashi wakes up, he’s bound to kill people until I get there.”

“Yes boss. Still want the crews to clean house?”

“Yes, send in our best cleaning crew. I want it scrubbed clean from top to bottom. Have everything thrown out. I’ll sit down with Kashi and we’ll decide what goes in that house. Put in a call to Zabuza as well. I want the best state of the art security system installed. The rest can wait until tomorrow. Once you drop me off, you three go home to your families and let the rest take care of everything.”

Shikaku understood this to mean no more talking. The rest of the ride back to the compound was spent in silence. Every second that past, Minato’s heart raced a little faster. He didn’t like Kakashi being without him for long, especially with that bastard Orochimaru in the wind. He would send his best trackers out tomorrow to hunt the snake down.

As soon as the SUV pulled into the driveway of the guesthouse, Minato was out of it and making his way to the door. No sooner did he get it open, he heard Kakashi scream. The blonde flew up the stairs and right through the door to their current room. There was a man dead on the floor, Kakashi was in the corner near hyperventilating, and Shisui was knelt over the body pulling out his field knife.

He was at Kakashi’s side in the blink of an eye, had the teen clutched in his arms and clawing at his chest.

“No no no… Can’t make me go back there… No no no…”

“Easy now love. You’re not going anywhere without me. Shh you’re safe now Kashi, easy now pup.”

Shikaku and Shisui kept their talk to a murmur until Minato left to one of the other rooms. He sat at the head of the bed and pulled Kakashi further into his embrace, continuing his soothing words and rubbing circles in the teen’s tense back. How was someone able to get in their room? Did he now have to clean the Sarutobi house as well?

A soft knock on the door pulled Minato from his thoughts. He took a gun from his holster and aimed it right at the door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Shikaku boss, I have a report on what happened.”

“Enter.”

He lowered the weapon but kept it out just in case. Shikaku entered the room alone, wiping his hands on a towel to remove blood. The brunette squatted on the floor and shook his head at his boss.

“Ko and Izu were taken to that lady doctor to be treated. Genma was rushed to the hospital with a stab wound to the abdomen. He’s stable for now but we’ll have to wait for more news. Whoever it was, they were after Kakashi and you. We lost six other men, the Sarutobi guard is down only two men.”

“An inside job then. Someone either in the main family or under their banner wants me dead. That’s nothing we weren't already expecting. Get me on the phone with Fugaku please.”

Shikaku nodded and dialed the number and set the phone to speaker. The man in question answered after one ring.

“What can I do for you Minato?”

“Kakashi was attacked tonight during the hunting trip. Thanks to Shisui, he was unharmed but severely distraught. Shisui is fine first of all, second, I want an investigation opened into the families under the Sarutobi banner. I also need a personal favor from you, old friend.”

“Name it, son. If it’s within my power, it’s yours.”

“I need to borrow some of your clansmen. I trust no one else with Kakashi’s safety. One of his abusers got away from us as you know, and with the possibility of Oyabun’s own guard out for his head, I am taking no chances.”

“Consider it done. I’ll put out the call to arms, and have them report to Itachi. Get Kakashi out of that compound kid. Bring him to the Uchiha estate. You’ll both be safer there. Obito will be waiting there with Hinata and the staff. I’ll also have Rin head over to the hosipital to take care of any of our guys coming in.”

“We only have one coming in, Shiranui Genma. I believe his partner Raido is with him as well. Abdominal stab wound, stable condition. That’s all the information they would give us. Tsunade is with Ko and Izu treating minor wounds. We lost six of our men tonight.”

“I’ll have Mikoto get their names and notify the families. Get that boy to the house. Now Minato.”

“Is that an order, Fugaku-san?”

“Damn right it is, gaki. I expect you to follow it.”

“Hai hai. We’ll head that way then. I’ll see you at home.”

Shikaku ended the call and stood up. He took Minato’s gun and helped the blonde to stand. They made their way downstairs, where they were met by Hiruzen and Asuma.

“What is the meaning of this? Who are all the people just casually walking around my property?”

“Shikaku, take Kakashi to the car. Hush now and go with Shikaku, you know he won’t take you away from me. You aren’t his type. Now then, Oyabun. You promised us sanctuary here, that my Kakashi would be safe under your guard. I left for a few hours to take care of some family affairs, and in my absence, Kakashi was attacked, my men killed as well as a few of yours. Care to explain to me how this is possible? No one aside from your house knew we were here…”

“Are you accusing me of something, boy? Threatening me?”

“Not yet, but if I don’t like your answers I won’t bother with idle threats. Asuma-san, you seemed to be willing to speak the truth, perhaps you can explain it to me. If you speak, Hiruzen, my man will put a bullet through your mouth.”

Hiruzen snapped his mouth shut but kept his glare in place on his son, as if daring him to speak against the family. Asuma glared right back at the old man, he was tired of this bullshit.

“I have an idea, but nothing concrete. If I talk, I want your word my siblings won’t be hurt. They have nothing to do with this family, and don’t even live here.”

“You have my word Asuma. I never involve innocent lives if I can avoid it.”

“As soon as we got into the house, Hiruzen went straight into his office and locked the door. He only ever does that when he calls Danzo, Orochimaru or one of the branch family leaders. He keeps recording of every call he makes in his office, if you want answers check the safe under his desk. That's where the tapes are.”

“And if I make a move against your father over this?”

“I won’t stop you so long as you keep your word regarding my siblings. I’m just as guilty as the old man for not doing something sooner, so whatever happens to me happens. I’ve accepted that.”

“I respect your honesty with me Asuma. My hands are far from clean, I’ve killed countless people and was also responsible for some of the abuse Kakashi endured. I won’t allow your siblings to be involved, nor will I take your life. Instead, I’ll give you two choices. Leave the city and never come back. If you do, our deal is off and I will personally kill your siblings in front of you. Or, you can join my ranks. I know you’re a lawyer, and we could use one. You’d never set foot on the field nor will you be asked to kill. I’ll give you until the end of the week to make up your mind.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, I will give you a choice as well. If you confess to every lie you’ve been telling the other families, the underhanded dealings you have with Orochimaru and the now late Danzo, and step down naming me as your successor, I’ll make sure your death is quick and painless. Unlike what you allotted my parents. Refuse and well, you really don’t want to know what I’ll do to you. More like what Kakashi will do. I did claim his kill after all, it would only be fair to let him have you.”

Hiruzen had the smarts to look terrified at the now bared full teeth grin on Kakashi’s face.

“I will confess everything at a summit as well as name you successor.”

“Excellent news! Just so happens Inuzuka Tsume is calling a summit tomorrow morning. She’ll let you know the particulars later. Oh and Hiruzen, if you try to leave, you’ll be dead before you take two steps outside your door. Goodnight gentlemen. Let’s go boys.”

Minato and the others left the father and son standing in the yard and entered the cars. One by one they left the compound and traveled up the mountain road towards the Uchiha compound. He felt his phone buzz and glanced down. A simple text stating the house was now clean and ready for the new furniture and staff. He smiled a happy smile and rested his head on Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Our new house is all clean now, love. We can start picking out furniture tomorrow after the summit, how would you like that?”

“Only if we can get a huge bed. Oh and I want a weight room too.”

“Haha deal! You can sleep over with Obito and Shi-kun tonight. I bet you can probably drag Itachi into your little cuddle pile.”

“Really?! Oh but I won’t have my pillows..”

“I’m sure Mikoto-san will have some you can use. And yes really, you’ve been a good boy today. Now rest up, it’s a long drive to their house.”

The rest of the drive was silent as Kakashi napped in Minato’s lap. One day, his love would no longer live in fear. One clean house down, several more to go.


	2. Family Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You heard the man Hiruzen, best to not keep him waiting when he’s like this. You should never have betrayed my father, that was your first mistake. Betraying me was the second. The last, and by far the worst you could have ever done, was betraying my Kakashi. You caused him far more pain and agony than you can ever imagine. Now, he’s going to pay you back for it with interest. Kare ni watashi no ai o korosu.”*
> 
> Minato stayed crouched next to Hiruzen’s body and watched impassively as Kakashi first ripped the man’s eyes clean from his head. The sounds of him screaming and telling them they’d never get away with this, played like music in Minato’s ears. When Kakashi finally got tired of the noise, he ripped out the dying man’s throat and chunked it to the side.

Family Summit

Minato woke feeling refreshed and incredibly warm. He felt the soft tickle of hair across his nose and smiled. It seemed his younger lover was in a cuddle mood during the night, not a regular occurance, but a happy one nevertheless. Feeling playful, the blonde gently ran his hands up and down Kakashi’s bare skin under the heavy comforter, until the teen was squirming. A sharp gasp changed his playful mood to a more erotic one.

He could tell Kakashi wasn’t awake, and from previous experience, he knew somnophilia was NOT a kink Kakashi was into. Too many times Danzo had taken this young man when he tried to sleep. Minato would not be that man, would never allow Kakashi to be afraid of his own touch. Carefully he placed soft kisses over the younger man’s relaxed face until beautiful gray eyes opened for him and he smiled.

“Good morning love. Did you have a nice dream?”

Kakashi groaned sleepily and rolled his hips against the blonde’s leg.

“The best actually. Either let me go back to sleep or help me bring it to life. How are you always so warm..”

Minato laughed as Kakashi buried himself closer to him until he was almost like a second skin. He moved his hands down from Kakashi’s sides to knead the soft pliant flesh of his ass. Kakashi gasped again and bit down on Minato’s collar bone in retaliation. The blonde cried out with a mix of slight pain and ecstasy, thrusting his hips up to rub against the younger man’s tight abs. 

Kakashi shuddered at the sounds Minato made, the blonde’s voice was one of his biggest turn ons. Not having the patience to prep, Kakashi slid down under the covers and engulfed Minato’s length. The blonde hadn’t been fully hard, but one pull of his lips changed that. Minato’s hands gripped his hair tight and Kakashi instinctively relaxed his throat and jaw to allow the blonde to have his way. 

“Fuck I love that mouth. Easy love, we have plenty of time. Let me enjoy your throat a little longer..Hnn yes just like that.”

Kakashi had found his nirvana sucking Minato’s dick. It was his favorite thing in the world, and it could easily send him off in his own orgasmic bliss without his own erection ever being touched. Normally, he’d be content with just this, but right now he wanted said dick deep in his ass when he came. With a growl to tease his lover, he pulled off and threw the covers off them both and climbed atop the blonde.

Minato was dazed and looked high on drugs. His hands went directly to Kakashi’s slight waist and pulled him in for a possessive kiss. Knowing Kakashi’s intentions, but not willing to hurt him for any reason, Minato used his fingers to quickly stretch Kakashi enough so as not to tear his lover. The older man cursed loudly, followed quickly by a deep toe curling moan. Kakashi had raised up, gripped the blonde’s dripping hard cock to hold him steady, then abruptly dropped himself down. 

Kakashi cried out as he came hard onto Minato’s belly, but he didn’t stop moving. Keeping a hard and fast rhythm, he rode his older lover into the mattress. Minato could barely keep up and eventually just let Kakashi take what he wanted, which apparently was the blonde’s soul pulled from the head of his dick into Kakashi’s body. The blonde nearly blacked out from the strength of his orgasm.

“Did I piss you off again, love? Or are you just trying to kill me in the best way possible?”

“Neither. You have that damn summit today and I know you’ll be gone the whole day. Am I to stay hidden away like a secret mistress today too?”

“Take that back this instant. I have never kept you a secret and you are not my mistress. I had you stay back last night because I could not live with myself if someone hurt you. I did not want to take the risk of you being taken from me, and I was foolish enough to believe you would be protected at the main house. I won’t be making that mistake again. You will not leave my side ever again.”

“Then I take it back, but only partly. Even if the old bastard names you his successor, you still have to marry some bitch and pop out at least one kid. When that happens I will be the secret lover on the side and…”

Kakashi’s head jerked to the side with a stinging pain in his cheek and jaw. Minato had just punched him. Wild gray eyes turned and glared into freezing ice blue, and his lip curled in a snarl.

“You will stop that nonsense this minute, Hatake Kakashi. If everything goes according to the plan today, I won’t need to marry anyone. Yes I will eventually need to produce an heir or adopt one, but not for a while yet. I had every intention of asking Kushina to be a surrogate for us later on. After speaking with Tsunade last night..”

“If it’s you, I’ll try it. I can’t promise it will work, so don’t get your hopes up.”

“If it means the possibility of losing you then I don’t want to try. Kushina is one of our dearest friends and would be happy to give us a child. If you asked me right now to walk away from this life, I would without hesitation. We could leave Japan and go somewhere away from it all. You matter more to me than anything or anyone else.”

“Don’t be stupid! This isn’t just a life, it’s our blood, sweat and tears. If you can so easily give this up then why did we fight so hard to get this far?”

“I never said it would be easy, Kashi. However, I digress. We’ve come too far to quit now, and we’ve buried too many people just to abandon the rest. Understand this if nothing else; You are mine Kakashi. You are not some toy that I take out and play with only to cast aside when something new comes along. I promised you my very life, so I am yours as well. One day, you will do as promised and end my life as I end yours. That is not a vow I take lightly, so stop this foolish insecurity.”

Before they could continue their conversation, there was a knock on the door. Kakashi smirked mischievously at Minato before clenching his inner muscles around the still hard cock in his ass. Minato moaned and gave Kakashi a dangerous matching grin. He swatted the plump ass on his lap to encourage Kakashi to start moving again before he answered.

“Who is it and what do you want?”

“Sorry to disturb you Namikaze-dono, but you have been summoned to the breakfast table by Lady Mikoto. I am but a servant, sir.”

“Enter and draw a bath, make it hot and add some lavender oil to it. My lover will be sore soon enough.”

The poor unsuspecting servant entered the room and nearly passed out from a nosebleed at the scene before him. Kakashi on his knees in front of Minato, full body flushed pink with pleasure, head leaned back on the blonde’s shoulder and mouth opened in a constant moan as Minato plows into him with enough force to rattle the walls. One of the blonde’s hands toyed with Kakashi’s pert pink nipples while the other gripped Kakashi’s near purple erection, preventing his ejaculation.

“Beautiful isn’t he? Apparently he wanted to show off for you, he loves to show off what is mine and I love to punish him for it. Draw the bath then leave, he is mine and only I can see his face when he comes for me.”

To emphasize how close Kakashi was, Minato gave a particularly harsh, deep thrust and the teen nearly screamed himself hoarse as he once again dry orgasmed. He wasn’t sure how much longer Kakashi could last, but he’d also never been so turned on in his life. They would need to visit this little treat later when they had more time. 

The now very embarrassed and aroused servant performed his task and left as quickly as his legs would allow. As soon as the door shut, Minato released Kakashi and thrust a few more times. It wasn’t until he gave the command that his lover let go.

“Come for me, love. Give those servants something to talk about.”

And come he did. Kakashi looked like an angel in throws of bliss. Body tight and convulsing through waves of pleasure he’d never felt before. Minato’s name is a constant prayer spilling from his red swollen lips as tears fell from his eyes. It was so intense, so fucking good. When his strength to remain upright left him, Minato’s strong arms caught him and held him up.

“I have you now love, just relax. Shh it’s alright, I’ve got you. Let’s get you in the bath then we’ll go down for breakfast.”

The teen simply nodded, too drained to even think let alone respond. Minato showered while Kakashi soaked in the herbal bath water. He had taken great care to clean every inch of that pale lithe body. Kissed and worshiped every scar, and massaged the tense, tired muscles until Kakashi was a pile of goo in his arms.

Once he was clean, he checked on Kakashi. Ready to get out of the tub, but not having the strength to do so, Minato pulled the stopper and let the water drain before lifting his lover out and carrying him into the bedroom to dry off and dress. Both men noted with matching smirks that the bed had been changed and made. Madaara would surely raise hell about it at breakfast. Not that he could complain too much, he and Tobirama were known to be just as wild back in the day.

The two joined the massive Uchiha clan at the formal dining table, and were welcomed with catcalls, jokes, and lewd gestures from the men. The women simply blushed and smiled. Well, for the exception of Mikoto that is.

“I’m surprised you can walk, Kakashi-san. When the paintings on the wall started falling off, I feared there was an earthquake. Imagine my surprise to hear Minato’s shouts from the kitchen. Close your mouth Obito-kun, else you’ll be eating flies.”

Minato was now as red as Mikoto’s prized roses and trying to will the floor to swallow him whole. Kakashi just burst out laughing and nearly toppled from his chair when Madaara slapped him on the back in praise. After that, the conversation became less adult rated and more family friendly since the clan children rushed in to join them. Fugaku came in moments later holding a blue bundle and Minato instantly brightened.

“Who do we have here? I wasn’t aware that a new Uchiha had been blessed to us.”

“Apologies my friend, but he was a surprise to us all. Mikoto had been told she could no longer have them. When we learned, she was already in the danger period of when she lost the last one. Not wanting to get anyone’s hopes up, especially our own, we kept it secret. He was born just a few weeks ago.”

“But of course, I probably would have done the same. May I? What have you chosen for his name?”

Fugaku carefully handed the baby into Minato’s practiced arms with a smile.

“We haven’t yet. Honestly we can’t think of any that seem to fit him, or that he likes. He’s screamed at just about everything the clan can come up with.”

Minato chuckled at that, remembering Itachi was the same way. He shifted the blanket back to reveal the baby’s pudgy face and his heart warmed immensely. He’d always been so fond of children, quite possibly his biggest weakness. It just about killed him anytime he had to take out a child. Kakashi peeked over his shoulder at the tiny thing in his arms and huffed.

“Hey runt, open your eyes already. Can’t know your name if we don’t see your eyes.”

The baby grunted and scrunched up his face as if to cry. Kakashi just poked a rounded cheek, thus really agitating the cranky baby. Dark blue, almost black eyes opened and glared right at Kakashi. This made the teen smirk.

“Well that was easy. His name is Sasuke.”

As if it had always been so, the baby reacted to the name which had everyone at the table sighing in relief. Finally a name. Kakashi took the now named Sasuke from Minato’s arms and held him close to his chest and whispered softly to him. No one could hear what he was saying, but as if by miracle, the baby just cooed and went right back to sleep.

They stayed seated this way until Sasuke woke up hungry. Mikoto took him from Kakashi with the promise he could hold him again later, and left the room with the other children. Slowly the occupants of the room dwindled until only the active members and Madara remained. The eldest Uchiha, and former clan leader, was the first to speak.

“We received news from the Inuzuka leader, the summit is to take place late this afternoon. Every clan head has been ordered to attend this summit, and no one is allowed to miss it. Sarutobi is trying to lock you down, Minato. You have a few clans backing you, but you’ll need at least a majority if you want to avoid issues with marriage.”

“That won’t be an issue, Madara-sama. I have been preparing for this day since I was first told who I really was. Everything I’ve done to this point, has been for the sole purpose of taking Hiruzen off the thrown. Whether I take his place now, or in a few years doesn’t matter. Besides, the head of the council was my father’s best friend. He’s been itching to take Sarutobi out of the main house since my father’s death. 

Worst case scenario, I announce an arranged marriage between myself and someone in the know. Possibly Kushina, or someone from one of your clans.”

“Kushina would actually be a far better option for your situation. Though the Uzumaki clan is the smallest of the still active clans, it holds the greatest say at the summits. Down side to this would of course be the fact that Uzumaki Mei, the current clan leader, will want there to be an actual marriage in order for your plan to work.”

Kakashi snorted and quickly coughed to cover it. Then he smirked at Madara before jumping into the conversation.

“Uzumaki Mei will keep her filthy mouth shut if she knows what’s good for her. She’s one of a dozen reasons I will be attending this summit. The dirt I have on her and the rest of Sarutobi’s followers would bury them a hundred times over. I won’t go into details, but she likes to partake in little boys and some of her favored kinks rival Danzo’s. The last time he let her play with me I couldn’t walk for six months because of several broken bones in vital places.”

Madara looked green and murderous at the same time. Minato had to remind himself the bastard was dead now, and soon the old bitch would be joining him. He took Kakakshi’s hand and kissed over his knuckles.

“Kakashi, unless things start going south for us you are to wait until after the summit concludes. Then you can make it rain blood for all I care.”

“You promise?! I really can kill as many as I want? What’s the catch?”

“No catch, love. I only ask one simple request of you.”

“Yeah, and what’s that?”

“That you refrain from killing Hiruzen until he confesses to killing our fathers that night. I want it witnessed by all before their deaths.”

“Deal! There’s going to be a lot of bodies though, how will our clean up crews handle that?”

Obito piped up after finishing off his fourth coffee of the morning. Little shit would be wired during the meetings.

“Leave that to us, Kashi. Uncle already got clearance from Interpol and JDF to “take care of” the more nasty members of the Yakuza. No need to hold back my friend, go nuts on em. After you guys are clear, we’ll come in and make it look like there was infighting amongst the families and they killed each other. Plan to get a contact I have with the news crews to air it on the evening news. This will send a message to anyone who has plans against Minato’s take over. ShiShi, anything to add before we head out?”

“Aside from killing you for calling me that, yes. Hinata informed me last night that we have a new friend working for the hospital. A girl by the name of Haruno Sakura. Apparently she just started dating Itachi, so naturally we ran a background on her. On the surface, she’s a clean respectable girl from an upstanding family. Haruno Mebuki is the girl’s mother, and yes Minato. She’s THAT Mebuki. Under those scrubs and cute facade, the girl’s a cold blooded killer and a true Yakuza brat. 

Anyway, she’s agreed to keep an eye on the dude that got stabbed and send us regular updates on his condition. Ah that reminds me. I tapped into all my resources and found that dude with the scars you mentioned. He’s currently making his way here, and he has the look of killing intent in his eyes. Do we let him in, boss?”

“If you would please, let him in. I have a feeling he wants in on our plans for the summit. Did you run checks on both him and Shiranui-san?”

“Yep, had uncle run them this morning. On the surface, they’re nothing more than security guards. Took calling in some favors to get the real info on ‘em. Raido was part of JDF when he got free of Danzo. Served like six years before he was forced to retire, that’s when he got picked up by Sarutobi. Little does the old man know, Raido is a plant from the Akimichi’s. 

Shiranui Genma is an enigma all his own. No history prior to being picked up by your old man. According to the elders, Genma showed up at the original main house with your dad. He had no name, no family ties, nothing. Jiraiya-dono named him, trained him and gave him a life within the family. Other than that, nothing. It’s a possibility they could be cops but if they’ve been immersed in the family this long, I doubt they'll betray us either way.”

“Excellent work as always, Shisui. Madara, walk with me if you would. Let us know when Raido arrives.”

Madara and Minato stood and began walking side by side out into the back garden. Kakashi wandered off to find Mikoto and the baby, he wasn’t done holding him yet.

Out in the garden, Minato let Madara lead them as the talked about the past. Eventually they came to a gazebo covered in white camellias and sat on the bench inside.

“You had this built for Tobirama right?”

“Yes, shortly after the fire. This part of the garden was his favorite. He would often spend hours at a time out here, usually writing or painting something as he got older. I know that tone, boy. You’re worried about what will happen at the summit.”

“Not so much the summit no. How did you manage it, Madara? You and Tobirama were viewed as the strongest for so many generations. Hell, even now your names strike fear among us. No matter how many people stand behind us, I fear what will become of the family I continue my life as things are now.”

“You mean Kakashi? Boy don’t be dense. In the eyes of the Yakuza and the civilian world, both Tobirama and I were married to women. How do you think the Uchiha family got to be as big as it did? It’s just the way things were done back then. I can almost promise you a good portion of the old world leaders were banging the men on their rosters. The difference between then and now, was they kept it hidden. 

The times are changing, gaki. Your young man showed me that. I knew Hatake Sakumo, better than most in fact. Kakashi is more like his father than he should be. He was far too young when the man was killed. I know it was ruled as a suicide, but if you knew him the way we did, you’d know that wasn’t possible. Sakumo loved his son and was loyal to your father. After Jiraiya was killed, Hiruzen approached Sakumo and offered him a position to join his most trusted staff. Sakumo knew Hiruzen had something to do with the accident that killed Jiraiya and your mother. He called the old man out on it and told him he would rather die than to serve him.

It was almost a year later his body was found in your father’s home. That poor kid was near feral, not even I could approach him. We all tried to keep him away from Hiruzen and Danzo, but you know as well as I how well that worked out. 

The point of all that is, no matter what you cannot let them win. Take back what is your by birthright, then worry about changing this world to meet your tastes. If you think you have to conform to everyone else’s version of how you should rule your kingdom, then do it. If you want to rule with Kakashi at your side, do it. If these families want to keep their positions, as well as their heads, then they’ll shut up and stay in line.”

“How I wish I have half your strength when I reach your age. If I live that long honestly. Did you know my father as well?”

“Hah did I ever! He was an obnoxious pervert! Even wrote girly romance novels as a hobby. Icha Icha i think they were called. He loved women and alcohol, and I won’t lie to you kid. He wasn’t married to your mother, I honestly can’t even recall her name. It was my understanding she was supposed to be the surrogate for your father and his wife, but they separated before anyone knew of your existence. 

Oh but when Jiraiya learned about you, I’d never seen him so in love. He gave up drinking and womanizing. Should have seen him trying to pick out baby stuff, it was hilarious watching him play with every toy to make sure it was good enough for his son. 

One thing I know for certain is that he loved you more than the family, and would have done everything he could to protect you from it’s darker side. On that same token though, he would be so proud of the man you’ve become. You’re like him in many ways. You embody all that I admired about him, and luckily you never developed any of his bad habits. So hold your head up and do things the way you want them done. 

I gave a piece of advice to him some twenty odd years ago that I think you would benefit from as well; It’s okay to look to the past and learn, but always look to the present to guide your future. The next ten generations will be getting started soon, how do you want their future to look?”

Madara patted Minato’s shoulder and left him sitting in the gazebo to think. What the elder had said made so much sense, but how could he pull it off? In order to properly take control of the main family, he would need to prove he could love a man and still perform his duties without fault. 

It was true that the younger generations were already starting to take over their clans, but the elders still held the council. The council was the final say in every decision pertaining to the underground world, so the only way he could accomplish what he wanted was to get the council on his side. How could he do that and still do things his way?

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t sense the trouble until it was already on top of him, literally.

“Why you so sad? Mama say pretty people should no be sad.”

“Did she now? And you think I’m pretty, little one?”

“Hai! Will you play wif me mister? The boys not let me cuz they say I too little and a girl.”

“Well that isn’t fair. I happen to know girls that are little and yet still stronger than boys. Shouldn’t you ask my name and introduce yourself before we play?”

“Oh! I sorry, Enemmy is Enemmy. Who you?”

“Well Enemmy-hime, I am Minato. I would love to play with you, but I’m afraid I don’t know of many games to play. I won’t know all the rules, you see.”

“That silly Mina-chan. We play our own game and make rules! That way we both play and have fun!”

And that’s when it hit him. He’d spent most of the last six years trying to solve this one problem, and yet the answer was found in the smile of a young girl. Minato jumped to his feet and lifted the tiny child. Her joyous squeal and fit of giggles at being spun around, had been contagious. He shared in her laughter and together they made up several games and continued to play until Shisui came to get him. Raido had made it to the compound.  
“My apologies, Enemmy-hime. I must go now but I bet Shisui-kun would be happy to help find you a new playmate. Make sure she isn’t teased by the boys again Shisui, I am not fond of seeing bruises on children.”

“Right boss. I know the culprits alright. I’ll take care of those brats. Come on Chibi-chan, let's go beat up those mean boys. I keep telling you the reason they tease you so much is because you’re so pretty. Honestly, you look just like your great grandpa.”

Minato walked through the house, dodging kids and adults chasing Kakashi through the halls. Mikoto stood in the front entryway talking with Raido and laughing at Kakashi’s antics. Still glowing from his time with Enemmy, he winked at Mikoto and kissed her cheek.

“Do I even want to know what he’s done now?”

“He and Obito enlisted the boys to prank the servants. I love having the house so lively, it’s usually dull around here. Raido-kun, it’s always a pleasure to see you. You and Genma are always welcome here, so don’t be a stranger. Gentlemen, please excuse me while I hunt down those boys and make them clean up their messes.”

Minato and Raido both shuddered in slight fear. No sane man would ever underestimate that woman. She was fierce when she needed to be, especially when she wielded her beloved katana. Minato turned his attention to Raido and greeted him with a handshake.

“I have an idea for why you’re here, but why don’t you tell me.”

They made their way into the parlor that sat just off the foyer and took up seats on the two sofas. A servant came in with tea for them before leaving again.

“I know who made the attack, and I’m willing to hand them over to you.”

“And what do you want in return?”

“The information I’m about to tell could get me and Genma killed. I’m not going to ask you to guarantee our safety or anything stupid like that. All I ask in return for the info is that you leave Genma out of it. He has no clue about any of this and I don’t want him hurt because of it.”

“I’ll decide after I hear this information. If what you tell me can benefit this family, I may let you both live. If not, well it just depends. Continue.”

“There’s a reason Genma has no past and no clue where he really came from. Shiranui Genma is actually Hatake Genma. The only people who knew about him, aside from me, were your father, Inuzuka Satome and Hatake Sakumo. Before you ask, no he’s not Kakashi’s brother or anything like that. He was the illegitimate son between Sakumo’s cousin and his father was listed as unknown.”

“But you know who it is don’t you?”

“Until I know for sure you’ll spare Genma, I won’t give you that information.”

“Your refusal to say it, only tells me who it is. Are you saying he’s my brother then?”

“Make as many guesses as you want, I won’t tell you either way. It’s not my goal to turn against you, Namikaze-san. Genma’s been through enough hell already over this, so if I can do something to protect him from it, I will.”

“You have my interest piqued now, Raido-kun. I’ll make a deal with you. Give me your loyalty and join my group. Under my banner, Genma’s secret will stay with me and I will offer him whatever protection he may need. You won’t even need to turn in your badge.”

“By being a cop was never a secret, except from Sarutobi Hiruzen. He’s the one Interpol wants anyway. I’ll give you my loyalty and wear your colors, Genma will as well.”

“Then the rest doesn’t matter. Once I give my word, I never go back on it. Neither myself or anyone under my banner will ever lay a hand on Genma over this secret. Nor will any of us hire outside the family.”

“Yes, Genma is your half brother. Only Sakumo knew that little tidbit though. Genma’s mother made the man promise never to tell anyone about it.”

“Then how do you know this information?”

“The person who delivered Genma told me before they died.”

“And the people who attacked?”

“A special group of men that Hiruzen kept hidden away. They were trained by Danzo, and they’re called ROOT. They went after Genma first, so they have a hit list.”

“And you know where I can find them?”

“I can do you one better. I can give you three of them. That scar on Kakashi’s eye? One of the three I have tied up in the trunk of my car is the one who gave it to him.”

“Is one of the three you captured a young boy with brown hair and eyes?”

“Yes actually. How did you know that?”

“I know that boy. I want him kept alive, he’ll be extremely valuable at the summit. Now onto more important matters. How is Genma doing?”

“He was awake when I left the hospital. Your guys Kotetsu and Izumo are with him right now.”

“Good, if those two are there then the entire hospital is secured. There’s something I want you to do for me, Raido. Call it your group initiation.”

“I make no promises, but I’ll give it a shot.”

“I want you to contact Interpol for me. Tell them I have the evidence they need to bring down Sarutobi Hiruzen and ever clan under his banner, including ⅔ of the council. I want to make a deal with them.”

“Sure, that would be easy except the director is a dick and on Sarutobi’s payroll. I could take it over his head, but that would put my cover in jeopardy.”

“I’ll make sure your cover is kept intact. If I want my plans for the future to become a reality, I’m going to need the authorities on my side. Do what you can and get back with me when you have an answer. I need to go get ready for the summit, and wrangle Kakashi. Once Genma is out of the hospital, I’d like to sit down and talk to him. Don’t get so panicky now, I have no intentions of killing him. If he wants the position, I’ll step back and let him have it.”

“Nah, he has no desire for that much responsibility. You gave me your word, so for now until you prove otherwise, I’ll take you at your word. And about this summit… What do you have planned, if you're wanting to turn over state evidence against them?”

“The plans I had originally made have changed in that regard, you’ll just have to wait and see. I do hope Genma recovers quickly, he’ll be a very valuable member to us. Good day Raido-kun.”

Minato walked out of the parlor, leaving Raido staring after him in confusion. This new piece of information could be fatal in the wrong hands, so Minato decided to keep it to himself for now. He’d tell Kakashi of course, but only when they were alone in a secure location. On his way to the stairs, he let out a shrill whistle. Before he was half way up, Kakashi appeared two steps behind him. In silence, they went to change clothes and prepare for the battle that awaited them.

Kakashi pulled the longer portion of his undercut into a small tail and secured it with a leather strap. His bulletproof vest was strapped in place over his bare chest before pulling on a black long sleeved undershirt with an attached mask. A black silk, long sleeve button up came next. All but the top two buttons done up, before pulling on his tailored black dress slacks. Minato slipped the belt through the loops for him as he tucked the tails of the shirt into the slacks. A silver long tie was fitted under the collar of Kakashi’s shirt and left to hang, while the blonde did up his pants. 

A black two button waistcoat finished off Kakashi’s ensemble. The younger man turned and began dressing Minato. The two were dressed in a similar fashion, the only variation being Minato’s signature blue shirt and white tie. His hair was parted on the left and brushed over the right side of his face. Together, the men walked back downstairs and met up with the rest of the Uchiha clan. Those on security detail were dressed all in black, everyone else wore formal attire for the lone exception of Uchiha Madara. He was dressed in black hakama, gray kusode, and a black haori with the Uchiha symbol etched on the back.

There were several vehicles lining the semi circle driveway, drivers and two security guards standing at each of them. Normal protocol would put Minato in the dead center with everyone else split around him. Minato would not be following this protocol however. Kakashi disappeared from his side. A few moments later, a silver Porsche zipped in between two of the blacked out SUV’s. With a smirk, Minato pulled on his sunglasses and stepped into the car, the door sliding back down once he was in.

The tiny silver car seemed to fly out from between the vehicles and shot down the driveway and through the main gates. No sooner were they out on the main road, both cell phones were ringing and vibrating. The two laughed and ignored the sounds in favor of enjoying the scenery that was nothing more than a blur around them. 

They passed several police cars, but the cops knew not to mess with vehicles going that fast. There was no way they would be able to catch up, and even if they did it wouldn’t matter. Kakashi didn’t slow the vehicle down until they got closer to the city, and the traffic got heavier. Stopped at a light, the others finally caught up to them and Minato answered his phone.

“Yes Obito-kun, what can I do for you?”

“Is Kakashi out of his ever loving mind?! That car hadn’t been cleared for use yet! There could have been explosives or worse! And is he also trying to get you both killed? By the gods who does he think he is, a race car driver? You just stole about 20 years off my life with that stunt.”

Kakashi snorted and switched the call to the car. He looked to the blonde who simply waved him off.

“Shut it Obito, or I’ll dock your pay for yelling at your superiors. For your information, I specifically requested my men bring this car today. It had already been checked and cleared. It’s my private vehicle and is usually stored in a secret location that not even Minato knows about. 

As for the fast driving, well it’s not my fault you drive like an old woman. Stop being jealous of my better driving skills and focus on your job. Ask ShiShi-chan why we’re stopped at a red light before I just run it.”

“Shisui says you’re a dead man for calling him that. Light should be green in three.”

“Good. Radio silence until we reach the drop off point. And the damn location had better be secured already, I ain’t waiting around for it. Over and out.”

Kakashi ended the call and floored the accelerator just as the light went green. Minato laughed and swore he could hear Obito cursing from behind them. It only took about fifteen minutes from the red light to the meeting point. An old shintou shrine that was pretty well hidden off the beaten path. Kakashi pulled off the main road that led to the shrine, and took the side path that was rarely used. 

The car came to a stop inside a rickety shack that was hidden by overgrowth from years of neglect. Together they exited the car and took the stairs up to the back entrance of the shrine where they met up with Madara, Fugaku and Mikoto. 

“I take it Raido pulled you in?”

“There was no need, Fugaku-san. I’ve known since we first met him at Oyabun’s compound. I had him tip off the proper feds that I have evidence against Sarutobi and those under his banner. Once we make certain that none of ours are present at the main house, we will broadcast from here. I know love, and you will still get your blood bath. I told you to be patient. 

Anyway, once Raido alerts me that we have a meeting with the feds, Kakashi and I will head to the summit and take care of them. You will meet with the feds and turn over everything Hinata has pieced together against Hiruzen Sarutobi, Shimura Danzo, Utatane Koharu, and Mitokado Homura. By the time we’re through, their families will be ruined. Mikoto, once more I’d like you to handle the finances. Liquidate everything in the Sarutobi name and transfer it to the account numbers I gave you. The other clans are to be liquidated as well and transferred into our offshore accounts until the heat dies down.

Any questions folks?”

Minato searched their faces individually, and when his eyes met Madara’s they were shining with hidden pride. 

“Well done gaki. You figured out how to play the game.”

“Not quite, Madara-sama. I merely made up my own game. Now, we play by my rules.”

He dismissed them, and Fugaku and Mikoto went off to do their appointed parts. Madara and Kakashi followed Minato into the shrine, where they met up with Shikaku and Chouza. In the middle of the main room, there was a camera hooked to a computer, a couch and table, and a black curtain to hide the location from prying eyes.

“We’re all set up, Blondie. Ah, it’s been a while since we played Madara-kun. You should drop by sometime!”

“Perhaps when the gaki takes the throne, I’ll take you up on that. It’s difficult to find good shogi players nowadays.”

“That is true. Minato and Kakashi both are skilled players but they’re also sore losers. Everyone take your places! I expect the call to come in any minute now. Kakashi put that away, you can play with your toys after we finish the recording.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes with a pout and put his knife back inside his coat. They all waited another five minutes, and then the call came. The meeting would take place around the same time as the blood bath. Perfect, this would give them an airtight alibi for the murders.

Minato took his position on the couch, Kakashi seated in his lap and draped over his chest. The camera turned on and Shikaku signaled they were recording. Minato’s face was completely without emotion, even his eyes were dark and empty. The cold smile that greeted the camera had the other three men in the room shiver in slight fear. Then Minato spoke and that fear increased.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I regret to inform you that I won’t be able to make it to the summit. You see, there have been one too many attempts on my and my lover’s lives. Quite frankly, I’m not very pleased with these events. Since I know your agreement to the summit was a way to lure me to my demise, I decided to attend this way. Let us begin the summit with why we were all called here today.

Effective immediately, Sarutobi Hiruzen is to step down from his position as Kumichou of our organization. Furthermore, he has named me his successor. Now I’m certain you all want to veto this action, but let me explain something to you. In a matter of minutes Hiruzen will be confessing to every crime he and the council have committed against myself, Kakashi and the rest of the family. Yes council members, this includes you as well. 

I figured he would find a way out of it, so I took the liberty to gather all that information for you with the help of my planted spies. Once they have finished passing out the materials for you, please take a moment to read through them. I see some of you have realized your dirty secrets are in there too.

The reason for that is simple. In order to secure a better future for the coming generations, we have to let go of the past and move forward. You’re all old and well passed your primes, not to mention there is more blood on your hands than is shed during wartime. Yes we are Yakuza, but even Yakuza should have dignity and morals. None of you have either at this point. Kidnapping clan children and using them for experiments, selling them on the black market as sex toys, giving them to your cronies as pets? No, this behavior will no longer be tolerated.

For the last six years, I have been building and strengthening the bounds that I and my father built. My allies are now far greater than yours, I have connections reaching all over the globe, and I have more money than the lot of you combined. Although, most of it did come from you. Thank you for your very generous donations.

Now then, before we bring this summit to an end, let us first take a look to the back of the room. Too bad you hadn’t taken me more seriously. You might have lived longer.”

As soon as he stopped speaking, the camera stopped recording. Now it was just a matter of getting into position before the rest of the summit gathered here and setting up the video to be played. Madara took his position by the monitor that would soon display the recording. Minato and Kakashi hid under the loose floorboards with their weapons at the ready. Silently they waited.

They didn’t have to wait long, and soon the room echoed with the sounds of people walking over the floors and complaining about how inconvenient this meeting was. Foolishly, the only guards present were Sarutobi’s ROOT guards. This poor decision would lead to their demise. 

After everyone was seated, Hiruzen addressed Madara.

“Why are you here, and where is Minato? He’s the one who asked for this summit.”

“I am but a humble messenger. Young man in the back, would you be so kind as to hit the lights for me? The monitor shows up cleaner in the dark.”

As soon as the lights turned off, Madara pushed the button to start the playback on the recording. It was so well done, it looked like real time footage. Which helped Minato and Kakashi slip from their hiding spot without detection and they waited for their cue. Around the perimeter of the room, the ROOT guards were silently taken out and dragged away until none remained. Asuma was escorted quietly through a hidden door that led under the shrine to the outside. 

The video reached it’s end just as Madara flicked the lights back on and slammed the door behind him, locking it. Everyone panicked when they saw the gleam in Kakashi’s eyes. Minato lit a cigarette and shot Danzo’s head lackey between the eyes, then he calmly sat on the still warm corpse and looked at Kakashi.

“You have until my cigarette is done, then I finish it. Get ‘em boy.”

With a maniacal laugh, Kakashi spun around and let the bullets fly. Council members and followers of Sarutobi alike were dropping like flies. The wounded tried their best to hide, some even tried to fight back. A bullet nicked Kakashi’s ear, a dagger impaled his left thigh. None of this slowed the man down for even a second. The more injuries he obtained, the harder he laughed. 

When the bullets were out, he grabbed his blades. His daggers now buried in the corpses he now walked across, Kakashi was down to his hands and teeth. The mask came down revealing his razor sharp teeth, and the few remaining alive screamed in sheer terror as Kakashi brutally tore them apart. He saved Sarutobi for the very last.

“Time’s up my love. Don’t be sad, you can still kill him. First, I want to say something to him.”

“Better hurry up then. I really want his fucking eyes for my collection.”

“You heard the man Hiruzen, best to not keep him waiting when he’s like this. You should never have betrayed my father, that was your first mistake. Betraying me was the second. The last, and by far the worst you could have ever done, was betraying my Kakashi. You caused him far more pain and agony than you can ever imagine. Now, he’s going to pay you back for it with interest. Kare ni watashi no ai o korosu.”*

Minato stayed crouched next to Hiruzen’s body and watched impassively as Kakashi first ripped the man’s eyes clean from his head. The sounds of him screaming and telling them they’d never get away with this, played like music in Minato’s ears. When Kakashi finally got tired of the noise, he ripped out the dying man’s throat and chunked it to the side.

“His eyes aren’t worth collecting. I’m hungry, boss, can we get food now?”

“Hai, what would you like to eat?”

“Tempura ramen and grilled mackerel. Oh and extra miso and an egg on the side. No, two eggs.”

“Then we’ll stop at Ichiraku’s on the way. Need to collect Teuchi’s information and the money. Come along now, the clean up crews are arriving as well as the news crews and police. Don’t want to go back to prison now do we?”

As if leaving a day at the park, the two walked hand in hand out the back door and down the steps to their hidden getaway car. Outside the shack, they met up with Rin who cleaned and dressed Kakashi’s minor wounds before smacking the back of his head and chastising him over his leg. With a shrug and a bloody smile, Kakashi got in and started the engine. Minato thanked Rin for her hard work, and the spare clothes she left in the car. A quick goodbye hug and he was in the car. Kakashi honked and Rin stepped back with a wave as the little silver car peeled out and flew off down the dusty hidden road.

The summit was a success, now the real work could begin. Next phase, filling their home and building their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kare ni watashi no ai o korosu: this means 'Kill him my love' roughly lol


	3. House to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, their family members cleaned up before they left, so the only thing left to do was head to bed. Hand in hand, they soon to be parents boarded the elevator and made their way down to their waiting bed. After changing into their respective pajamas and climbing into bed, they kissed goodnight.
> 
> Slowly but surely, their family was growing. Soon enough, the big empty house would be filled with the sounds of love and energy; Walls would be lined with photos, toys scattered across the house.
> 
> It was finally coming together now, it was becoming familiar. The house was becoming home, their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... This chapter was 25 pages.. And I did a thing. I'm not gonna spoil it, so you'll just have to read it. Also be warned there is mentions of past underage raped and hints at previous sexual acts between minors. If this is something that bothers or triggers you, please skip over that conversation. As always, read, enjoy and feed the author; kudos and comments if you please. I love reading the comments you guys send me and I try to respond to all of them.

House to Home

It had taken several weeks for renovations on the house to be completed. Minato decided to have the office moved into what used to be the master suite, and all bedrooms and bathrooms of the main family were moved into the basement level. A biometric security system was installed throughout the entire house, as well as voice recognition and retinal scanners. No one was getting into the main house unless they were one of the chosen clans or blood related to Minato or Kakashi.

The entire first floor had been stripped down to the bare studs and made into an open floor plan that centered around an indoor fire pit that was sunk into the floor. Custom made sofas were placed around the pit, and more custom furniture was strategically placed around the ‘family’ room that made up the middle of the first floor.

The kitchen was Kakashi’s pet project. Top of the line, state of the art appliances had been brought in from America. Custom, oversized cabinets had been installed as well as a new center island that could seat 8 people comfortably. He chose this arrangement knowing full well most everyone would be spending ample time in the main house.

In the formal dining room, three long, solid wood tables were joined end to end. Each table could be extended, and fully opened, the configuration could seat 120 people. KNowing their group, the table would more than likely stay open. 

All flooring in the house had been ripped out and radiant floor heaters had been put in before the dark mahogany flooring was put in throughout. All the electrical wiring and breaker boxes had been replaced with a brand new system. Cable and phone lines were replaced with insulated, reinforced fiber optics. 

The second floor had been gutted as well, and reformatted to house 6 bunk rooms and two full suites. The bunk rooms were connected with communal baths, each one containing both urinals and toilet stalls. The shower areas consisted of 12 enclosed shower stalls, each with locking doors on one side, and a communal tub on the opposite side.

A third floor was added, and why the renovations took so long. The third floor is what Shisui dubbed, the entertainment floor. A home theatre took up ⅓ of the top level. The 80’’ drop down screen was set up on a remote and would lower from the ceiling. When the screen wasn’t in use, there was a 65” wall mounted TV. For seating, there was custom made reclining sofas that formed three levels of comfortable lounging. Each sofa held four seats reclining seats with a total of ten sofas. There were also several cushions, bean bag chairs and a ton of throw blankets everywhere for comfort. 

Just outside the theatre room, was the full snack bar. A commercial popcorn popper, soda fountain, full kitchen, and a display case loaded down with all kinds of sweet treats. There was also a beer tap, alcohol shelves loaded down, glasses of all types and sizes as well as plastic cups with lids and straws.

The center of the third floor bore a tournament grade billiards table and three poker tables with a dart board mounted to the wall. A bar with three TV’s mounted above it sat on the left side of the room, perfect for watching a game. The billiards table could be covered and made into a ping pong table, and the poker tables could be flipped for playing shogi.

The final section of the top floor was a gamer's paradise. Another 65” TV was mounted to the wall, and one of each of the major game consoles with 4 wireless controllers each. Headsets for each of the controllers were mounted on the wall where the charging stations were located. Comfortable chairs and bean bags were placed throughout the room.

Back on the first floor, was Minato’s private office. Knowing this would be the room he’d spend most of his time in, he wanted the room to be functional yet comfortable. The desk was an enormous solid piece of red oak, hand carved trim and a glass overlay. On either side of the chair space, there were a total of six drawers. The top two on the left side were where he would keep extra supplies and writing utensils. The bottom drawer would hold important files and be kept locked at all times.

The drawers on the right side would hold his pistols and extra ammo, also to be kept locked unless he had a meeting. His laptop was kept on the desk when he was in the office, but when he needed to leave, it was kept in the safe located behind the desk. He spent more money and time on the chair that sat behind his desk. He would spend hours upon hours in that chair, so it would have to be the right amount of ergonomic design for back support, but also comfort.

There were no windows in the office walls, for protection purposes. Instead, Minato had a friend paint murals on the wall in front of the desk to give him something to appreciate while he worked. Deidara had outdone himself on them. The main depiction was done in traditional Japanese style and was almost an exact replica of the tattoo on his back. A painted Geisha sitting next to a dying samurai beneath a blossoming tree.

The mural Deidara had painted on the focal wall in the master suite, however, was Minato’s favored piece. It made Kakashi blush furiously whenever the blonde had commissioned the work from the artist. The sixteen hours it took to get it perfect, is why he blushed. Remembering the lust filled deep baritone whispering such filthy words into his ear, the slow, deep thrusts that had him on edge and crying until Deidara had finished the sketch. When he was finally allowed to come, Kakashi passed out for over an hour. He woke to Minato rubbing lotion into his tired muscles, murmuring sweet praises into the kisses he pressed into Kakashi’s neck.  
Now that the house was finished, it was time to start deciding who was moving in. One representative from each of the families that hold position under their banner had to be chosen. They also needed to bring in the security teams. The security teams would occupy the bunk rooms on the second floor, while the others would choose one of the many rooms in the basement level.

Today, they were holding a meeting to choose who would be moving in. So far, there’s been no progress.

“Honestly, it’s fine Minato. Madara, Uncle and Mikoto can handle things at the main compound just fine. Shisui and I might be lower members, but we’re still from the original line. We don’t mind moving in here, honestly it would be a dream come true. Rin is tickled pink with the idea and I have a feeling Hinata will be two. That would actually kill two birds with one stone.”

“Obito is right. The boys are my nephews, but we adopted them and raised them as sons. When Itachi and Sasuke are old enough, they can choose for themselves as well.”

“If you’re certain it won’t cause issues for your clan, then we’d be happy to have them. Itachi is set to be your next clan head isn’t he? He should be in your clan’s main house for the sake of maintaining order in the clan. As far as Hinata goes, she’s also in line is she not? What are your thoughts on this Hiashi?”

“Hinata expressed vehemently that my nephew Neiji should hold the position instead of her. She is my pride and joy, but she is far too timid for a leadership position. I have let her choose for herself what path her life takes. The first step of that was her engagement with Shisui-kun. If she desires to move in here, it would be a great honor for our house.”

“I thank you for your kind words, Hiashi-dono. I am looking forward to that wedding. On a quick side note, Shisui-kun. Have you and Hinata chosen a date or location yet? I’d like to know so that we can keep the schedule open.”

“Ah, about that… We were hoping to have it here in the main compound if it’s alright with you. We figured it was the perfect location. Big enough to hold everyone attending and the east garden is by far the best we’ve looked at so far.”

“I’m quite honored to host the occasion. I give the two of you free reign of the gardens. Who will be handling the floral arrangements? I will need to inform the security team and the house staff so they know to let everyone through.”

“Aunt Mikoto and Sora-san will be handling the flowers. Hinata insisted on those two. She’s asked Akamichi-san to handle catering as well. She wanted to be here today actually, she has a very important question for Kashi-senpai.”

“Tell the brat to call me and we’ll talk. Not saying I’ll agree, but I’ll hear her out.”

“Alright now then, back to business. We have the Uchiha family, the Hyuuga family. Chouza, you and Reina sounded so excited when I called this morning. Are you sure you want to move in yourselves?”

“We were planning to wait, but this is too important. We’re expecting our first child! We had been worried about security and help, since our main family is overseas. So when you called..”

“That’s amazing news! Of course you two will be moving in, no way in hell I’ll allow our family to be alone in such a happy time. We’ll talk more about this at the end of the meeting. Afterwards, I want to see those sonogram pictures that I know you’re hiding.”

“Goes without saying my friend. I believe we’re to Inoichi and Sora next.”

“With all due respect Minato, you’ve already got three of my clan on your security team. There’s really no need to put another one in here. We won’t feel butt hurt or left out.. OW what the hell Sora?”

“Minato-san may be your friend, Inoichi, but he is acting as your boss during this meeting. Show proper behavior. He is right, Minato-san. We were quite honored to already have a position in your home. The clan is satisfied with this. We also have news to share with you later.”

“Always the picture of beauty and grace, Sora-san. If the news is what I think it is, then we have true cause for celebration! I’m delighted to hear this, but if you should change your minds, there will always be space for the Yamanaka. Tsume-san, I believe we’re to your mischievous clan?”

“Hah! Take ‘em all! The treatments you helped us get paid off! I’ll share that news when Sora-chan does. Need to keep this meeting going so it can end already. Hana has requested to stay here since it’s closer to her university. I have no objections so long as she comes home on the weekends. Of course the holidays will be spent here anyway so it’s best to have her here already.”

“Damn this meeting is suddenly unimportant. She’s always welcome here, but I will be monitoring her grades in compensation. I have high hopes for that girl. Before we move on, we have very honored guests with us today. Lady Mebuki, it’s always a pleasure to see you. You’ve come with a request?”

“Minato-san, you’re as charming as ever. Yes, my daughter Sakura. She’s volunteering at the hospital while working as an apprentice under Tsunade-san. I don’t trust the neighborhood her apartment is in, and I’ve come to ask that you take her in. My husband is a civilian, but he isn’t ignorant of who we are. He trusts you above all else with our Sakura.”

“I had the pleasure of meeting your daughter. She’s just as fierce as you, Mebuki. We have a place for her here of course, but I think she would be better suited staying at the Uchiha compound. It’s much closer to the hospital and Mikoto also volunteers there. Would this be acceptable Fugaku-kun?”

“By all means, yes. Itachi is quite fond of the young lady, plus the few times she’s had meals with us, she’s been the epitome of proper etiquette and behavior. Perhaps she’ll rub off on Sasuke, who is also quite taken by her. Though I think it’s mostly her bright hair for him.”

“I hadn’t even thought of the Uchiha compound, my apologies for that Fugaku-san. I have forgotten that things have changed since you took over. Please, if she’s welcomed there I would feel so much better.”

“We’ll be glad to have her, Mebuki-san. It will be nice to have another feminine presence in that testosterone driven compound. While she’s in our care, we’ll treat her as our own.”

“Well now that we have that settled, I;ll announce who from the Nara clan will be staying here. Shikaku and Yoshino will be arriving later this afternoon as they had something come up before the meeting this morning. They will be staying here until their own home is finished. So now that we’ve gotten the business taken care of, Kakashi bring in the champagne, oh as well as the apple juice for our lovely ladies.”

“How did you even know?!”

“Come now Inoichi, I’ve known Sora far longer than I’ve known you. She’s absolutely glowing. Congratulations my dear, do keep me updated on your progress.”

“Of course Minato. We’re hoping..”

“Nonsense girl! This child is blessed and will be strong enough to make it.”

“Tsume-san is right So-chan. This little one will be joining the screaming toddlers chasing Kakashi through the halls in no time. Quite possibly tormenting my Itachi as well.”

“I will put my faith in your words, ladies. Thank you, and congratulations to you as well Tsume-san, and to Reina-san as well Chouza. Do give her our love.”

“Certainly. And if Tsume-san and Mikoto-san say this one will be strong, then it’s truth. The one you need to really listen to is Kakashi-kun. He has a sixth sense on these things.”

All eyes looked at the silver haired teen, who had been busy pouring the champagne and juice. He finished the last glass and grabbed a champagne flute. He took the few steps to Sora and held his empty hand up in question. She nodded her permission and Kakashi placed his hand on her slightly concave abdomen.  
He moved his hand a few times, but rested it firmly high and to the left with a massive smile.

“Definitely a strong hime. She’ll give Inoichi a run for his money. Here girl, enjoy this glass. She can handle it, and one won’t hurt her anyway. Raise your glasses, all.”

Everyone took their glass and raised them high, smiles all around. Before Kakashi could speak, the door opened and Shikaku and Yoshino came in followed by Shibi.

“Hate to break up the party, but Shibi-kun has an announcement to make.”

“It’s a boy. 8 pounds and four ounces, 18 inches long.”

Cheers went up around the room and the three newcomers were given glasses as well. Kakashi raised his glass and Minato smirked. No one else seemed to notice, so he would stay silent for now.

“Here's to family and new life. To Reina, Sora, Tsume, Yoshi, and Mari. Your children will grace all our halls with laughter, and I will gladly teach them how to raise hell!”

Everyone laughed and took a sip of their respective drinks. The impromptu party decided to load up and make a trip to the hospital to meet the newest addition to the family. Mari smiled and mouthed her greeting when Minato and Kakashi entered. They decided not to overwhelm mother and son, so they went in by twos, Minato and Kakashi being the last to visit.

Minato hugged Shibi and patted the teary eyed father on the back. While they spoke quietly, Kakashi snuck over to the bed where Mari patted a space beside her on the mattress. Carefully, he took the space and easily accepted the newborn into his arms.

“What name did you choose? You look like hell by the way. Smile more mama.”

“Such a charmer, Kakashi. You try pushing a baby out of yourself for almost 10 hours and still come out gorgeous. His name is Shino.”

“Fitting name for him. He’s perfect, just like his mother. Thankfully he takes after you, I’d feel sorry if he got Shibi’s looks. Seriously though ne-chan, congrats. Can’t wait to introduce this little guy to the pack. Fair warning though, Bull might try to adopt him like she did Sasuke. That was hilarious.”

“Oh I can imagine Itachi trying to take his baby brother from that massive dog. Talk to me ototou. I know that look in your eyes, and have you talked to Minato about it yet?”

“Not yet no, haven’t wanted to say anything just yet. It’s nothing right now, promise. I’ll tell you as soon as I can though. Whoops I think someone is hungry, here ya go mama. Kid has some pipes on him.”

Mari laughed and took back her fussy son. Kakashi laid out beside her, resting his head against her lap. Her smile never faded as she just carded her fingers through his messy hair. Shibi and Minato came closer to the bed, both grinning ear to ear. Mari shrugged at them over Kakashi. Everyone was used to the unusual bond between the two. 

Minato quietly dragged a chair over and sat beside the bed. He watched mother and son, and felt his heart swell. 

“If I didn’t know any better boss, I’d think you were a pervert. He’s almost done then you can have your turn holding him. I’m surprised you let Kashi go first.”

“He adores kids more than I do. Besides, I know how tired he is. Best to let him go first so he can rest. Renovations in the kitchen finished up yesterday, and I don’t think he’s slept more than a few hours since all this started. Seems we’re caught up in a baby boom. Sora, Tsume and Reina all made the announcements at the meeting today.”

“Oh really?! I hope this one makes it, for her sake. That poor girl has been through enough.”

“Kakashi said this one was strong, even told us it would be a girl.”

“Well then, no worries. He was right about Shino-kun. Speaking of the baby boom..”

“I don’t know anymore sis. Kushina was a no go since she’s just been engaged and is already expecting herself. No one else is willing to do it without some kind of arrangement that I’m not willing to make.”

“What about…”

“He wants to, honestly I think he’s been sneaking off to see Tsunade about it. I’m too afraid of losing him to risk it honestly. Tsunade said it was a one time thing, any more and it could kill him.”

“You have to believe in him Minato. Kakashi is a lot of things, but suicidal he has never been. That boy is so stubborn that anything he sets his mind to, he accomplishes it regardless of what anyone else tells him. Shibi and I love you both, you’re our family. You gave me a home and a name as well as my husband. If it’s too dangerous, or it doesn’t work out, I’ll carry for the two of you. Don’t you dare argue, I’ll win.”

“Mari you have no idea how much that means to me, to us. We’ll accept, but on a few conditions. We will take care of everything, including child care during the appointments. Don’t argue Shibi, I’ll just make it an order. By the way, house the search going for the house?”

“Not very well. We’ve started the building process, but it looks like it’s going to be another six months maybe even a year. I still can’t get over what happened. Boss, there’s no way it was a wiring issue. We just had that redone.”

“I know Shibi. I’ve got our best guys looking into the fire. Bring Mari and little Shino to the main house. We have more than enough room, plus you’ll be close to the pediatrician's office.”

“You’ve already done so much for us, we can’t impose…”

Kakashi growled and Shibi froze mid sentence.

“If you finish that sentence Mari will become a widow. I will not allow my nephew to return to that ratty apartment you’ve been renting. Break the damn lease and stay with us or else. If it was an imposition then Minato wouldn’t have invited you.”

Mari laughed as Kakashi dozed right back to sleep and looked up at her husband.

“I guess we’re outnumbered, hon. We accept, but only until the new house is built. I love you both, but that place will be too busy and loud.”

“Oh I won’t argue there. If it gets too much we’ll just run everyone out. I’ll take my turn later, lovely. I need to get Kakashi home and fed before he really starts getting feral. You both have our numbers, be sure to call if you need anything at all. Congratulations to you both. Kakashi let’s get going, the proud new mama needs her rest and you do too.”

Minato stood and hugged the emotional Shibi once more before placing a kiss on Mari’s cheek. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Shino’s tuft of brown hair, and started towards the door. Kakashi sat up and gave the bundled baby a quick kiss before hugging the mother. He stood and shook hands with Shibi.

“Don’t start thinking I don’t like you again. You’ve done right by Mari, and you’ve more than proven your loyalty to the family. You’re one of us even if you aren’t active. As long as you never betray us, and you keep treating Mari like the goddess she is, we’ll get along.”

“I would never turn my back on any of you. If anything happens to us, Mari and I want Shino to go with you and Minato. My clan may not approve of your relationship, but I’m not my clan. I trust you both over anyone else with the two most important people in my life. Whether you like me or not doesn’t matter, as long as they are loved then I can deal with animosity…”

Kakashi hugged Shibi just as Minato had. Apparently the man had said the right thing because now Kakashi was emotional. Mari sniffled and wiped her eyes, Minato’s smile just got wider. No other words were spoken, and Kakashi grabbed Minato’s hand to drag him from the room. The drive home was silent, Kakashi kept his eyes glued to the road. Minato could tell just by watching the younger man, there was something weighing on his mind. It could wait until they were home and in their room.

Not in the mood to cook tonight, Kakashi stopped and picked up ramen for them to eat in privacy at home. He made sure to avoid eye contact with his lover. Minato could always read his eyes better than anyone, and knew what he was thinking because of it. He’d been keeping a secret from the man for a while now, but knew he would have to tell him soon.

Kakashi pulled up to the door so Minato could go in while he parked the car. He handed the takeout bag to the blonde without a word. He took it and went into the house. After parking the car and locking the garage door, Kakashi entered through the side door. He grabbed bowls and chopsticks from the kitchen and went into Minato’s office, knowing that’s where the blonde headed.

“Got the stuff. I know that look, and I promise I will talk to you. Just not right now, okay?”

“Kashi, I’m worried. Whatever is on your mind is affecting you in ways that scare me. You hardly eat, you haven’t slept. You haven’t even gone out with the dogs. Have I done something wrong?”

“No, it’s not like that. Alright I’ll tell you, but you have to promise me you’ll shut up until I finish. I mean it, one word and I’ll stop talking.”

“I promise, now please tell me.”

Kakashi sighed and sat on the edge of Minato’s desk. He took a few moments to gather his thoughts, then he began talking. He never took his eyes off the floor.

“I’ve been meeting with Tsunade since that night you found out about… That. I told you it was so she could help me detox from those drugs, which is partly true. Because of my metabolism, that shit was out of system in a couple days. We talked about my options for, well that.. Dammit this isn’t easy to talk about. 

She started giving me vitamin shots, this special hormone cocktail or whatever she called it… And also she went ahead and put me on those lady vitamins that pregnant women take. She told me that if I was serious about it, that I need to stay optimistic but not get my hopes up at the same time. We both agreed to keep it quiet until we knew for sure if all the stuff worked. 

We discovered it had when the renovations started on the house. I told her not to say anything to you until we were certain... I haven’t told anyone and Tsunade swore she hasn’t either. I know you’re probably pissed that I didn’t tell you but.. I didn’t want to say anything and then nothing happen.. Hell I didn’t want to hear anything but obviously I needed to.

Okay say something please, I’m freaking out..Hnn”

Minato all but tackled Kakashi off the desk as he took the younger man into his arms and claimed his lips. Kakashi felt the wetness of Minato’s tears against his cheeks.

“How.. How far along?”

“Almost at the end of the first trimester as of last week. Tsunade wants me to come in to get an ultrasound. I’ve been putting it off until I told you, but she said we needed to do it soon to make sure the baby is growing like it’s supposed to.”

“I’ll call her when we finish eating. I want to be there if you’ll let me. I love you so much Kakashi, and no matter how this goes, that won’t change. I’m ecstatic and over the moon, but at the same time, I’m terrified. I can’t lose you, it would end me. No more working, I want you taking it easy. I won’t force you to stay home or in bed unless Tsunade tells us otherwise, but no more driving, no more field work.”

“Yeah she already told me that part. It’s why I haven’t been doing much or leaving the house. If I’m not driving then I want Ko or Genma driving you. I don’t trust Obito or any of the others.”

“I’ll arrange their schedules. What else did she tell you?”

“The usual, no smoking, no hard alcohol, limit wine to one small glass. No heavy lifting, If I fall, try to avoid landing on my front as much as possible. She also recommended I use a bench or something in the shower since I get dizzy sometimes. Sex is fine but nothing overly strenuous.”

“She would relocate the bedroom?”

“Nah, I’ve been using the elevator so that’s fine. Now can we please eat? I’m starving and need to lay down for a while.”

Minato kissed him again then served up the ramen. The two ate in silence, Minato still shedding happy tears. Kakashi rolled his eyes as he drank the rest of his broth. He nearly dropped the bowl in his exhaustion. The blonde took it and the chopsticks and sat them on the desk. He stood up and led Kakashi to the overstuffed couch in the corner of his office. Once he was laying down, Minato draped a throw blanket he kept on the back of the couch over Kakashi.

He kissed his lover’s already closed eyes before heading back over to his desk. He pressed the call button on the desk phone and one of the house staff answered.

“Please come take our dishes and trash out. See to it no one disturbs us for a few hours, and don’t worry about dinner. I’ll be cooking tonight. Thank you.”

Once the order was carried out, he made sure the door was locked before making the call to Tsunade.

“What do you need gaki? Most people tend to call my receptionist not my direct line.”

“I don’t trust anyone else with this information. When’s the soonest you can see Kakashi for his scans?”

“Ah, that’s what this is about. I’m glad he told you. I close my office here in two hours. Knowing him, he’s napping now. Bring him in around 7 or we can do it tomorrow since the office will be closed and I can come to you.”

“We’ll do it tomorrow, as soon as you can manage it. I.. Thank you Tsunade.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I didn’t tell him this but I am telling you. If anything goes south, I will save Kakashi first. He is my first priority in this entire thing. We’ll discuss the rest when I get there. I should be at the house around 7 am. Make sure he eats and has plenty of water. Helps the scans if he has a full bladder.”

“I’ll force it down his throat if necessary. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

He ended the call and took a deep breath. As much as he wanted this, the fear was suffocating him. The whole thing is far from ordinary as it is, put in Kakashi’s career and the hazards it came with. Just the possibility of something happening had him wanting to tell Tsunade to put a stop to it, but that alone brings more issues. 

Deciding he needed to focus on something positive, he let Kakashi sleep while he pulled out his laptop. The next several hours, he spent browsing different baby sites to get an idea of what all they needed to buy for the house. It then dawned on him they would need a new vehicle to safely transport their growing family. So he changed to the dealership’s website.

He really didn’t want a minivan, and the BMW compact SUV he found had great safety features and one of the highest safety ratings. He wasn’t happy with the color choices the website offered, so he called the dealership.

“Yes, this is Namikaze Minato. I’m interested in the new X5 but I can’t seem to find one on your lot with the coloring I want. No I’ll be paying in cash, financing isn’t necessary. Yes, I’m a preferred customer. Actually, if you could just put me through to the sales manager. No offense to you, but I usually do business with him. You’ve been extremely helpful and kind. I’m sure we’ll be using your services as well. My company does a lot of business with that dealership, and we will be needing a new fleet of M8 Coupes. Oh, you handle the fleet sales? Perfect! Yes, place the order for 12 of them. Black on black, leather interior if you please. Much easier to keep clean. Oh, I’ll need to update the address for the delivery. 

Yes, payment information is on file and has already been updated with the new address. That’s fine with me. No, take your time. Excellent, thank you so much. Yes if you would please. Daisuke-san, it’s been a while. Minato, yes. I know, I believe we saw each other at your daughter’s graduation last year. 

Listen my friend, I just found something on your site that meets my current needs, but you don’t have it in the same blue as my z4. Is there a way to custom order it? Leather interior with the full safety package and the luxury package. Yes I know, SUV’s aren’t usually my thing but necessity calls for it. You guessed it my friend. Ah, thank you. Oh they come with that feature? Please do. As well as the keyless entry and push button start? Yes remote start as well. Full size spare, and add the first aid kits as well.

About how long? Perfect! Tell your wife and daughter I send my love, and we’ll see you at the christmas party. Thanks Daisuke, oh and see to it the young lady that took my fleet order gets a good bonus. Poor thing must have been new but she handled me with professionalism that some sales people lack these days.”

Deciding he was done for the day, Minato closed his laptop and dropped his head onto the desk. The alarm he’d set for Kakashi went off and the teen immediately sat up. He still looked near death, but it couldn’t be helped. They needed to eat and shower before going to bed.

“I’m sorry love, after we eat and get a shower you can go back to sleep.”

“It’s fine. Have to take those vitamin things before I eat anyway. Any chance we can just do pizza or something tonight? Not really in the mood for a whole meal right now.”

“Of course, want the usual?”

“Actually, scratch the pizza. I don’t think my stomach can handle the spice or the grease. I don’t even know.”

“How about you go shower and I’ll put together a grilled fish salad for us.”

“Oh that sounds good, yeah do that. We gonna have company tonight? Not really in the mood to socialize. Kinda wanna just wear my lounge pants too.”

“No, I let everyone know to stay out tonight. I’ll come down to check on you shortly, love, please be careful.”

“Yeah, gimme a minute. Sat up too fast now I’m dizzy. Think you can give me a hand?”

Minato was by his side and helping to keep him balanced as they walked to the elevator. He guided Kakshi to their bathroom and helped him undress. Kakashi covered his mouth and pushed Minato back just before he vomited into the toilet. Minato busied himself wetting a washcloth with cool water and placing it over the back of Kakashi’s neck.

“What can I do?”

“I’m alright, Tsunade said this was normal. It passes quickly enough, just need a minute. Could you grab my pants? Not fighting underwear tonight.”

The blonde gave a light laugh but agreed. He left Kakashi and went into their bedroom to get the pants and a few extra towels. He sat everything on the counter and kept a close eye on Kakashi as he stripped and turned on the shower. He kept the water cooler than he usually liked since Tsunade told him that hot water would make his dizziness worse in the shower.

Once Kakashi was seated in the shower, Minato headed back to the kitchen. He decided against the salads and instead went with a bland rice porridge for Kakashi and a simple sandwich for himself. Once the food was ready, he carried it back downstairs to their bedroom. He found Kakashi sitting naked on the bed holding his head. Figuring his lover was too dizzy to bend down and slip on his pants, Minato sat the tray of food on the bed and went to grab the pants off the counter.

“Lay back love, I’ll slip these up to your knees and then you can pull them up.”

Under normal circumstances, Kakashi would have argued that he didn’t need help, but right now he was just grateful Minato knew him so well. He lay back and held his feet up while the blonde got the pants up his legs. He took the waistband from Minato and slowly stood up to pull them the rest of the way up.

When he saw the porridge, he nearly cried. It settled his stomach and eased his dizziness. Must have been hungrier than he thought. Now clean and full, he was even more tired than before his nap. Minato sat their tray of empty dishes outside the door and called for the staff to collect them. 

He stood up and helped Kakashi up into the bed and under the covers, before grabbing a quick shower himself. He got into bed behind Kakashi and draped his arm around him with a soft kiss to the back of his neck. His hand settled low on Kakashi’s belly and warmth settled in his chest. Sleep took him easily, but it didn’t last for long.

“MINATO! Wake up already dammit!”

Minato shot up, drenched in cold sweat with tears falling from his unseeing eyes. He could feel blood still warm on his hands. Kakashi slapped him across the face, and finally he came to. 

“Breathe Minato. We’re home, we’re safe. Whatever you saw was just a dream.”

“I saw.. Just let me hold you..”

Kakashi slid over and let the older blonde wrap his arms around him. Minato placed his ear on Kakashi’s chest, just over his heart. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the slow steady beat of Kakashi’s heart, and felt the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out. It was just a horrible nightmare, his Kakashi was still alive and safe.

“Seriously Minato, I wish I hadn’t told you now. You’re not going to start getting super paranoid and over protective are you?”

“I can’t help my dreams, love.”

“Do you even want me to have this kid?”

“It’s not about our child. I can’t stop thinking of everything that can go wrong, of losing you. There is nothing worth trading your life for Kakashi. I want our child, but not at the cost of you dying from it.”

“I can’t believe you! Are you that fucking stupid?! Of course there is you imbecile. This baby means more than both our lives. You better figure that out soon or you just might lose the both of us. I’m not so weak as to let having this kid kill me. If Danzo had succeeded in his efforts of raping me, that might have killed me. I don’t want you hating this kid, so figure it out.”

“Kashi please, don’t leave me. I could never hate our child, yes even if the worst happens.”

“You swear it right now. I know Tsunade’s little plan if this goes south. Even if it does kill me, you’ll save the baby first. Swear it now.”

“I’d want her to save you both, but if she can only save one… Then I swear it, on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“No matter how ridiculous it sounds, you follow every piece of instruction from Tsunade to the letter. If she says bed rest, then you stay in bed. I won’t allow any risk of you having some kind of accident that puts you both in jeopardy.”

“That’s fair, so I’ll accept. Now let’s go back to sleep or at least let me. I’m tired.”

Minato lay back down and pulled Kakashi to his chest. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and kissed the top of his head. Almost instantly Kakashi was back to sleep, but Minato lay wide awake. He knew there was no way he could go back to sleep now. Absently he cards his fingers through Kakashi’s soft hair, wondering if he could actually keep his promise.

He wanted this baby, but he wasn’t sure he could handle raising them if Kakashi wasn’t around. Nothing about this pregnancy is normal, and it scares him. In a way, he wished they’d never learned about this ability Kakashi was forced to bear. All these thoughts had him wanting a drink and a smoke, but not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty. Since he promised not to smoke in the bedroom, he would have to wait. It would probably be best if he stopped smoking all together, or at least in the house. 

Kakashi mumbled something in his sleep about honey, and rolled over to his pillows. Minato snorted and got up from the bed. In the bathroom, he splashed his face with cold water and looked at his reflection in the mirror. At 25, he looked barely passed the legal age, which was always the cause of jokes among his close friends. Their favorite being the fact that 18 Kakashi looked older than him. The teen was taller, and though his muscles were leaner than Minato’s, he was by far stronger than the blonde. 

As he made his way to the office, Minato had to hold back a laugh of the memory from when his crew learned of the relationship between himself and the teen. They had nearly beat him to death for ‘diddling with a minor’ as Inoichi had so aptly put it. Kakashi had proceeded to thrash the lot of them for touching the blonde. ‘He’s not touched me like that sept for when Danzo made him! Never touch him again or I’ll kill all of you!’ The blonde had been too shocked to say or do anything. Then he just started laughing until there was tears falling down his cheeks.

He was grateful that his friends were so worried about Kakashi, that they would care enough about him to go against himself to protect him. That was how he knew these people were his real family, they had not only earned his trust and respect, they had also earned his love. Now he’d do anything for them, and he knew they would do the same for him and Kashi.

Minato sat on his desk and took a cigarette from the case on his desk. He lit it and took a long drag, and watched the smoke swirl in the soft glow of his lamp. It reminded him of the tattoo Kakashi had on his arm.

For some reason, his thoughts turned to their unborn child once again. What kind of life would the child have? Would they choose to join the family, or make their own path in life? Who would they take after? Honestly, he hoped their baby had Kakashi’s beautiful hair and smile. Then he had a horrific thought of having a daughter that was an exact copy of Kakashi. The man was unearthly gorgeous, hence why he wore the mask. A little girl with his looks would be dangerous.   
Not knowing how long he’d been gone from the bedroom, Minato glanced down at his watch and realized it was already 04:30 in the morning. Deciding to try and let Kakashi get some more much needed sleep, the blonde grabbed a shirt from his office closet and headed out the back door to feed the dogs and let them into the run.

“Morning kids, I know I know. You guys are hungry, huh? Sorry but your daddy is sleeping in this morning. Hey Pakkun, any trouble last night? No? That’s good then. The gate’s open when you guys are ready to get out. I’m sure Kashi will be out when he wakes up. Gotta take it easy on him for a while though. He’ll be adding a new member to the pack soon. Alright now Bull, I’ll give you a little extra but you can’t tell Kashi okay?”

Minato laughed when the massive dog rumbled a deep woof as if agreeing with him. He gave each of the dogs some attention before heading back into the house to clean up and start the coffee. When he started the coffee maker, he also filled the tea kettle for Kakashi. The teen wasn’t a fan of the bitter coffee and the tea would be better for him anyway. He was halfway through prepping breakfast when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

“Why are you making a mess in my kitchen? And why’d you let me sleep so long?”

“Well good morning to you too. I let you sleep in because I woke you up so late last night. The kids are fed, water for you tea is ready and now I’m making breakfast, not a mess.”

Kakashi snorted and kissed the side of Minato’s neck. He turned and grabbed his tea leaves from the cabinet and made himself a cup. Since the blonde was making breakfast, he went ahead and made a cup of coffee for his lover. He nearly dropped the mug when out of the blue, Minato turned to him and asked the one question Kakashi had been wanting to hear since their relationship became official.

“I was thinking last night, why haven’t we gotten married yet? It’s legal here now, well accepted anyway. Is that something you want, love?”

“Is it just because of the baby?”

“Not entirely no. I don’t expect you to take my last name if you don’t want to. Hell I’m not even certain it’s my real last name. I’d gladly take yours, and we’d give the baby your name as well.”

“Don’t be stupid. Regardless of your heritage and background, your name is Namikaze Minato. Anything else would sound weird. This kid would be your heir, so they should have your name. I will keep mine though, since I’m technically the last of my family. Maybe I can adopt a few kids later on..”

“Why not use both? I can take on Hatake and you can add Namikaze. Any children we have be it by blood or adoption, can take both or either. Does this mean you will?”

“That sounds doable. Well, I don’t know. You haven’t asked me properly yet.”

“Ah, my apologies then. Shall I get you a ring first?”

“Nah, I’m not big on jewelry. We can just get matching tattoos or something.”

“Then Hatake Kakashi, will you marry me?”

“Only if you promise to stop being so damn cute this early in the morning. I don’t want some stupid wedding, nor am I wearing a damn kimono. We’ll get Madara to perform a small ceremony for us. Only close friends and family, got it?”

“Of course, love. You know the girls won’t be pleased about that, but it’s your choice. I don’t mind either way. Now sit and let’s eat. Tsunade is coming by in a couple hours. You need to drink a lot of water too.”

“Goody, more time with the doc. Should we start work on a nursery?”

“I think for a little while, they should sleep in our room. We’ll ask Tsunade about it and go from there. I don’t want to start planning too much right now. At least until we know the baby will come.”

“Tsunade told me about a week into the second trimester is when it’s safe to start telling people. I’m not going to stress myself out over what can happen or what might go wrong, and you shouldn’t either. I saw the ashtray in your office, if I catch that many butts in it again from one session of smoking I’ll kill you myself and figure out how to raise this kid on my own.”

“I was actually thinking of quitting anyway. I don’t want anyone smoking in the house or the vehicles, anywhere the baby will spend any amount of time. And no one will be smoking around the baby either, so I might as well give it up.”

Kakashi smirked and leaned over to kiss Minato as they sat down at the bar to eat. This was the first time since he told the blonde last night that Minato spoke of the baby in a positive way. Kakashi was happy to keep his breakfast down, and even though he didn’t get much sleep he felt well rested for the first time in a while.

Once both men were finished with their breakfast, Kakashi stood and carried the dishes to the kitchen. After rinsing them off, he set them into the dishwasher. With the cycle started, he let Minato know he was going to change and then head out back to play with the dogs some. Minato warned him to be careful and not take too long.

While Kakashi was out with the dogs, Minato took a quick shower and changed into basketball shorts and a plain blue cotton shirt. He didn’t feel the need to get all dressed up if he was staying home, and if they did decide to go out, he would change. He glanced at the clock just as Kakashi came in the back door. He walked up behind Minato and draped his sweaty self over the blonde’s shoulders and blew raspberries into his cheek. Minato laughed and tugged sweaty silver locks.

“Go wash up, you’re a total mess. Drink some water to replace what you sweated out too. Don’t need you getting dehydrated. You need my help?”

“Not this time. The dizziness usually hits when I’m really tired or haven’t eaten for a while. If I start feeling off I’ll call out for you. Love you.”

“Love you. Wear something loose fitting and easy to take off.”

Kakashi called out he would before the elevator doors closed. Feeling lighter and better, Kakashi chose to take a quick shower without the chair. Once the sweat and grime from being out in the dog run was washed away, he turned off the water and grabbed the towel off the rack and dried off. He tied the towel around his waist and went into the bedroom to get dressed. He chose one of Minato’s tank tops and a pair of red sweats. 

Not wanting to risk slipping on the floor, he slipped on his house slippers before heading back upstairs to wait for Tsunade to get here. A thought dawned on him when he saw Minato on the phone. Should they start telling people? The people closest to them already knew about his secret, and they trusted these people.

When blue eyes caught sight of him, they dilated and took on a dangerous glint. Kakashi smirked, he knew full well Minato had a serious possession kink and whenever Kakashi wore something of his, it set him off big time. Too bad he had to wait…

“We’ll be ready when you get here. I have to go, Kakashi seems to want attention. Oh no worries, he’ll be unharmed and we won’t be tied up when you get here. Goodbye Tsunade.”

Minato ended the call with a deep growl and beckoned Kakashi to him with his fingers. Kakashi walked over and settled himself in the blonde’s lap. 

“You said something loose and easy to take off. Down boy, I take it Tsunade is on her way?”

“She is, she just passed through the gates. I have a mind to spank you right now, and if Tsunade wasn’t close to getting here you’d be tied up and bent naked over my knees. Now, that’s not to say we can’t postpone those activities once she’s gone.”

“Hnn.. You’re getting me riled up. Before we get to that, when do you want to tell the crew?”

“Do you feel up to hosting a barbeque this weekend? We can invite the crew and tell everyone at once.”

“It’s hard to tell how I’ll feel from day to day, but as long as it’s early in the day then I should be good. We’ll have to go grocery shopping though. Also, do you want to know the gender? I don’t care either way, but we can ask.”

“I don’t care either way, love. I’ll settle for healthy.”

“Same. Heh it’d be funny if it was twins.”

“Don’t tease like that or it will be twins.”

The two laughed and Kakashi laid his head on Minato’s shoulder as the blonde rubbed his hands up and down Kakashi’s back. They enjoyed their closeness for a bit until there was a knock at the door. Kakashi hopped up and answered it. He stepped aside and held the door open so Tsunade could get her equipment into the house. Minato stood and hugged the older blonde and guided her into the sitting room.

While she set up the portable machine, Kakashi took off his tank top and rolled down the top of his sweats before laying down on the couch. Minato sat on an ottoman he pulled over from one of the recliners, he dragged another over for Tsunade as well. She started up the machine and input all the necessary data, making sure the sound was turned on. After a quick warning about the gel being cold, she squirted some over Kakashi’s lower abdomen and placed the wand over the gel.

With a decent amount of pressure, she began to move the wand slowly. Stopping every once in a while to press buttons on the screen then reposition the want. Suddenly, a whumping sound echoed through the otherwise silent room.

“There you are. Thought you could hide from us did you? Alright boys take a look at the screen. Well damn kiddo, when you do things you don’t half ass it do you? We have twins folks.”

“Not a word Minato, not a damn word.”

Minato couldn’t speak even if he wanted to. There on the screen, he could see the babies clear as day. His eyes welled up and he took hold of Kakashi’s hand, kissing his knuckles and not letting go. 

“You can see here this is baby A’s head, there’s two arms and legs. And here’s baby B. They’re a bit small for their gestational age, but that’s to be expected at this point. Your abdomen has extended some, but not much. I don’t expect you to get as big as a pregnant woman, but you should notice your clothes not fitting right soon. Would you like to know the genders? I have to document it for the records, but I can keep it secret from you.”

Kakashi and Minato looked at each other, and both saw the unshed tears in each other's eyes. With a watery smile they both nodded. Tsunade grinned and looked back to the screen.

“Well, it’s quite obvious Baby A is a boy, and he seems quite proud of it. Baby B seems to be more shy so I can’t get a clear picture. We can try to get them to move if you like.”

“No no, it’s fine. When their ready to tell us they will. The only thing that matters is their healthy.”

“For now they’re both perfectly fine. Like I said, they’re a bit on the small side but that’s nothing to be worried about right now. Even if they stay small, as long as their organs develop fully by the due date, then everything will be fine. Now, let’s talk about delivery. Obviously you’ll need to have a c-section. I’ll be completely honest with you both right now, I have done the surgery a handful of times. I’ve never lost a mother, nor have I lost a baby. This situation has me nervous to perform the surgery though.

For one, Kakashi is male and his anatomy is entirely different from anyone else I’ve done the surgery on. Two, his interesting blood situation. It will be extremely difficult to do a blood transfusion if we hit an emergency and need to do one. I would recommend coming into the hospital once a month until your scheduled surgery date and give blood so we can have it on standby. 

Now having said all that, I don’t honestly foresee any major complications other than your reaction to the anhestia, Kakashi. Can you remember if you’ve ever been put on any before?”

“I can’t honestly, if I was it would have been when I was under Orochimaru’s ‘care’. I had a local when I had my teeth capped. Minato said I was high and hilarious but I don’t remember any bad reactions.”

“That’s good, that tells me you’ll handle the saddle block. It will basically numb you from the neck down. We’ll just have to keep a close watch on your oxygen levels. As for Minato being present. Normally we would let the father in the delivery room, but for the last few years, they haven’t been allowed in the OR. This is because if there’s complications or something goes wrong, they’ve attacked the staff. 

Minato, I will allow you in the room but only if you think you can maintain calm. If I even think there’s a chance for complications, I will have you removed from the room. If you don’t think you can handle it, then you’ll wait in the family waiting room.”

Minato closed his eyes and took a shuttering, deep breath. He hadn’t even thought about being in the room with Kakashi during the delivery. Did he think he could hold his composure if something went wrong? No, not even a little bit. Would he attack Tsunade or the nurses? He honestly didn’t know.

“As much as I want to be in there, I don’t think I could handle it. Don’t look at me like that Kashi, I’m being honest here. I can’t promise I wouldn’t hurt someone if I lost control because something bad happened. But, I want your word Tsunade, that if something does go wrong, you try to save them both first. If you can’t, then you save the twins. I gave Kakashi my word, now you’ll give me yours. If you don’t, then I’ll be in the OR during the surgery.”

“I figured as much. I’ll tell you both right now, I will make sure the twins are delivered. If something goes wrong, then Kakashi will be my top priority once the twins are out. They have a higher rate of survival once they are out of Kakashi. After that, they’ll be handed over to my practice partner Hayate. He’s a pediatrician that specializes in neonatal care. You’ll both meet him before the surgery so don’t worry.

And if you’re concerned about about his discretion or whether or not he has issues with gay couples, don’t be. He’s married to a man, and he’s been handling Orochimaru’s ‘patients’ personally, as he was one himself.”

“As long as the twins are taken care of, you’ll get no complaints from me. I do want to meet this Hayate before he goes near our babies. It’s not that I don’t trust you, doc.”

“I understand Kakashi. I’ll leave his information with you before I leave. Now, do either of you have any questions for me?”

Minato let go of Kakashi’s hand, and brushed his hair back. He took a few deep breaths to regain his composure before he spoke.

“I have a few. As you’ve mentioned, this is an unusual situation. At what point would you think it was safe to start preparing for their arrival? And should we tell our friends and family?”

“Honestly boys, you can start doing both now. There’s no way to know how long his actual pregnancy will last given that what made him able to do this in the first place, are the organs and blood of a female wolf. It’s entirely possible he can follow a wolf’s gestation, though highly unlikely considering most wolves are pregnant around 72 days and we’ve already passed that point. 

It’s okay to be excited about this, boys. The first trimester is the most critical during any pregnancy, especially a high risk. Keep eating healthy, though I would like to see you put on a little more weight. Stay fit, just don’t over do it. Monitor your blood sugar and blood pressure regularly. Otherwise, you're completely healthy and so are the twins. Enjoy this happy news and share it with the crew. I don’t see any complications developing this late, but if anything does happen, call me immediately I don’t care what time it is.”

“Should I worry about going into labor early?”

“It’s a possibility with every pregnancy, but in your case the probability is higher. The most common signs of labor, early or otherwise, is severe cramping that seems to radiate from your back and ripple outward, your heart rate and blood pressure will go up due to the pain, I’m not sure if you’ll experience water breaking or not, but it will feel like a pop and sudden gush of water. Also be mindful of bleeding. Spotting every now and then is normal, but if you feel severe cramping and start noticing continuous bleeding, that’s when you need to call me. In your case, that could be a sign your water broke.

I wanna keep regular appointments with you, for now let’s do every 3 weeks until midway through your second trimester. At that point we’ll up it every week. As long as we make it to the third week of your third trimester, the babies will be fully developed and safe to deliver. Like I said, we don’t really know how long you’ll be pregnant for so once we hit the mid mark for your second trimester, we’ll do an amnio and see how the twins are coming along. If they're ready at that point, we’ll go ahead and do the surgery then. The less time you stay pregnant, the lower your chances for complications.”

“That sounds like a good plan. I’ll call and set up the appointments and we’ll work out arrangements then. Thank you for taking care of Kakashi through all this.”

“Of course. I’m yakuza, but I’m a doctor first. Even if I didn’t like you both, I’d still treat him. My bedside manner might not be as sweet though.”

They all laughed together and Tsunade made a recording of the twins’ heart beats and printed off copies of the sonogram. Minato helped her load up the equipment while Kakashi cleaned himself up and put the tank top back on. Together, they walked Tsunade out to her truck. The machine was quickly secured into the back of the truck and with a hug goodbye, she was off.

Kakashi headed back in before Minato, and went right for the couch where they had left the disc and the print outs. He held one in his hand and gently traced the blurry white faces of the twins, fighting back more tears. He felt Minato come up behind him and let himself fall back into the blonde’s embrace. A long tan finger joined his pale one in tracing the babies, and felt wetness hitting his bared skin. 

“Mina.. I know we said this weekend but..”

“Do you feel up to company? Even if we tell them not to come, with this news you know they’ll be here in droves.”

“I don’t feel like cooking but if they bring food, I’m game.”

“You know full well Reina will bring enough food to feed three armies, and we’ll have leftovers for weeks.”

“Hopefully she brings me some of those lemon ginger things she makes.”

“I’m sure she will, she loves spoiling you. Why don’t you go call Mari and I’ll handle the rest. She’ll be hurt if you don’t call her personally.”

Kakashi smirked and pulled out his cellphone. He took a picture of the sonogram and texted it to Mari with the caption: ‘Guess who’s next?’ knowing full well his adopted sister would blow up his phone in seconds. Minato laughed and shook his head. With his own phone he sent out a group text to the rest of their crew. His caption read: ‘And then there were 2’.

It only took roughly 3 minutes before both phones were screaming. The couple looked at each other with matching grins. Minato went to his office and Kakashi followed. Both answered and put their phones on speaker.

“Alright alright, settle down all of you. Ne-chan you go first.”

“I’m so friggin happy for you ototou! We can’t make it out tonight, but you had better keep me on the phone when the rest of the gang gets there! Minato, you had better make an honest man out of my little brother. If you don’t I’ll be wearing your balls as a trophy.”

“That’s the plan, but ow and ew. I thought you had better taste in jewelry Mari-nechan. Now for the rest of you deviants, if you want more info bring food to the house. Kashi said he’s not cooking for you. Oh and Reina dearest, he’s requesting your ginger lemon tarts.”

“I just started a batch! I’ll bring a dozen just for him! I’ll call the restaurant and have them deliver tonight’s special. Tsume-san can you swing by in your SUV and pick us up? There’s not room in my little car for us and the treats.”

“You got it. Hana is coming with. See you boys soon! Yoshi make sure Shikaku doesn’t over sleep. Meet up at the boys’ place in a couple hours.”

“I’ll have him there with bells on if need be. Congrats guys, and I think Shikaku is crying! Sending pictures to you Blondie. Love you Kashi!”

“Love you too beautiful! Mikoto, check Madara’s pulse and make sure he didn’t kick the bucket on us. You better be here old man, or I won’t forgive you.”

“I have not keeled over, damn pup. To hell with a couple hours, I’m leaving now. Obito get Rin and your keys, we’re leaving. Oi Yamanaka, you better leave now as well, if you even think about speeding with my Sora in the car you’ll be in the hospital for weeks.”

“I never speed anyway, you damn codger! Minato, Kashi, do either of you need us to pick up anything for you?”

“Something festive but non alcoholic. And if you can find ‘em, those little toothpicks that have the mint flavoring.”

“Finally quitting kid? Good for you. Raido, is Genma feeling up to joining us?”

“Raido is not my caretaker nor my father..Annoying ass bastard, yes I’m coming. Well as soon as I find my pants anyway. Okay hanging up, but we’ll be there shortly. I’ll drag Rai by his hair if need be. Later fam.”

“Testy isn’t he? Anyway, we’re headed out as well. See you all there.”

“As soon as the tarts are done, we’ll load up my SUV and head that way.”

“Shikaku is loading the car now, so we’ll be there shortly.”

“All of you be safe, please. We love you and we’ll see you soon. Mari are you still with us, darling?”

“Yeah sorry, hormones are still wonky. I’m just so happy! Oh I need to go help Shibi with Shino-kun, but call me back when everyone else gets there okay?”

“Yep, give my nephew a big kiss from me and kick Shibi’s ass too. Say it’s with love from me.”

“Behave Kashi! Dear lord I hope those twins are worse than you. Sorry Mina-chan, I love you.”

“We love you too, sweetheart. We’ll talk to you later.”

The call ended and Kakashi climbed into Minato’s lap when he sat down. Kakashi opened the laptop and signed in. He pulled up the browser and typed in a search for baby stuff. Together, the two shopped for furniture and decided on a theme for the nursery. They decided to keep everything gender neutral and went with an animal theme. Minato contacted Deidara to come in and paint murals on the walls, the younger blonde burst into tears and agreed to come down as soon as possible. 

Around noon, their friends began arriving one after another. They came in almost a procession, the Uchiha caravan leading the pack. No sooner did Obito get his truck parked, Rin and Madara were out and making their way to the stupidly happy new parents. Before too long, the pair was smashed in a massive group hug. Tears of joy, laughter and congratulations were exchanged. 

Inside the house, everyone sat around a table so loaded down with food, there was barely enough room for the people. The laughter continued as jokes were passed around, and everyone demanded to see the sonograms. Mari called just after the others arrived and they put her on video call so she could join in on the fun, even held baby Shino up so he could be part of it too.

The party lasted well into the night. At one point, Sora pulled Kakashi off to another room and hugged the young man.

“You gave me hope, and strength to get through this. Let me do the same. You’ll hold your twins, they’ll be healthy and beautiful. Set aside your fears and insecurities, Kakashi. We’ll probably be due around the same time, so we’ll do this together. You are loved and not alone.”

Kakashi clung to her and shook with sobbing cries. He kept up an act of bravado so as not to upset Minato, so it was nice to finally let go. Sora stroked his hair and let him cry until gradually, he stopped. She led him into the downstairs bathroom and wet a towel for him to cool his eyes and face. Once they made sure no one would know he’d been crying, they left the bathroom and rejoined their loved ones in time for goodbyes.

Both Minato and Inoichi looked at them with curiosity, and not wanting to admit his breakdown, Kakashi smarted off with a complete deadpan look.

“We’re having a cuddle affair. Sorry Inoichi, but your cuddles just don’t do it for her anymore.”

Inoichi wailed, Minato laughed, and Sora just rolled her eyes and popped Kakashi on the arm before going over to comfort and assure her husband that he did in fact give good cuddles. After many hugs and promises to plan a shower for all the ‘expecting and new mommies; go die Bity-bito’, everyone said their goodbyes and the couple saw them out to their vehicles. After the last set of tail lights left the drive, the boys went back inside.

Thankfully, their family members cleaned up before they left, so the only thing left to do was head to bed. Hand in hand, they soon to be parents boarded the elevator and made their way down to their waiting bed. After changing into their respective pajamas and climbing into bed, they kissed goodnight.

Slowly but surely, their family was growing. Soon enough, the big empty house would be filled with the sounds of love and energy; Walls would be lined with photos, toys scattered across the house.

It was finally coming together now, it was becoming familiar. The house was becoming home, their home.


End file.
